


Hetalia X Reader Short Stories

by XJustForFanFicsx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: This is a collection of Hetalia short stories I wrote. Here are a few things you need to know about this collection:1. These are all female reader inserts.2. I'm going to be writing on only male characters in Hetalia.3. I will not be covering all the male characters in Hetalia4. Some of these stories will have multiple parts.5. There will be lemon and lime (sexual) content in some of these stories so you've been warned.6. I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS!





	1. Noticed [Canada X Reader]

You were the small island of (Country Name) who had just declared independence from Russia. You were heading over to the conference room for your first world meeting when you saw a blonde haired man with violet eyes and a long loopy curl sticking out above his forehead holding a small polar bear coming from the opposite side of the hall towards the conference room door. You recognized him immediately as the personification of Canada. You may have been a new country, but you knew the faces of the other countries.

"Hey Canada!" You yelled at him to get his attention. Canada froze in his tracks in front of the door, shocked as you ran up to him.

"What's wrong Canada?" You asked as you tilted your head, wearing a worried look on your face.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. I was just shocked that someone noticed me and didn't mistake me for my brother America for once." Canada explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course I'd notice you silly! And you don't look that similar to America. Oh I'm (Country Name) by the way. I just recently claimed my independence from Russia." You said cheerfully, holding out your hand. Canada took your hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you (Country Name). Since you recently became a country, is this your first world meeting?" Canada asked you.

"Yeah! I'm really excited." You beamed up at the taller male country. Canada suddenly looked a little depressed.

"I'm not looking forward to the meeting. All they do in there is bicker. Also, no one ever asks my opinion on things because they don't notice me. Once Russia sat on me because he didn't notice me already sitting in the chair. It was awful." Canada said as he shuddered at the memory. You looked sympathetically at Canada as you placed your small hand on his cheek, which made him blush. He wasn't used to physical contact from girls because of his lack of presence.

"Hey listen, I'll make sure the other countries notice you. Come on, let's go inside." You said, smiling warmly as you slowly pulled your hand away from his cheek. And with that, you turned away from him and towards the door to open it. But before you could go inside, Canada suddenly grabbed your hand causing you to stop and look back at him with a puzzled look on your face. When he realized what he was doing, he blushed heavily and let go.

"So-sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I didn't want the only person who notices me to leave me behind and forget about me." Canada said as he averted his gaze to the side, still blushing. You then took his hand in yours, making him blush even more as he turned to look at you.

"Canada, I'll never forget you. If you're so worried about losing me, then hold my hand. Now let's go." You said in a gentle soothing voice as you smiled warmly. Canada managed a smile back and nodded his head. You and Canada entered the conference room hand-in-hand. No one was here yet so you both took two seats next to each other at the end of the long oval-shaped table. Shortly, everyone filed into the room and took their seats. You stood up and introduced yourself and then the world meeting began. As Canada said always happened, the other countries started to argue shortly into the meeting and ignored Canada when he tried to tell them to stop. You could now understand why he didn't really like world meetings. As the arguing continued and Canada's attempts to stop it failed, a stress vein formed on your forehead and you exploded. Even before Germany did.

"Everyone shut up! Why don't you listen to Canada and stop fighting!" You yelled at the top of your lungs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at you in shock.

"Wait, Canada's here?" Everyone said in confusion together. You then face palmed your forehead.

"You know what? I'm done! Go sort out this crap without us. Come on Canada, let's leave." You said as you grabbed Canada's hand and stormed out of the room, dragging him behind you. Everyone stared as you and Canada disappeared behind the closing door.

"Dude, (Country Name) actually notices Canada." America pointed out as he scratched his chin. Everyone looked at America and paused for a long time before anyone else spoke.

"We should try to do the same. If we noticed Canada more often, we might end up not fighting as much too. (Country Name) did say that Canada was trying to get us to stop fighting." England said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. All the countries then made a promise to pay more attention to Canada from now on. Meanwhile, you and Canada were sitting outside under the shade of a maple tree near the building entrance, breathing in the fresh air.

"Geez, I had no idea how stressful world meetings were! I really don't know how you handle all that every time. I mean, why don't they notice you? You're the second biggest country in the world!" You said as you crossed your arms and pouted.

"Only by landmass but apparently that means nothing to them." Canada said, sounding a little depressed as he lowered his head. You didn't like seeing Canada like this and tried to think of something to cheer him up. A maple leaf fell to your feet from the tree branches above you and you got an idea. You picked up the leaf and took out your ultra thin tip sharpie marker and wrote on it. When you were done, you handed it to Canada, the side with writing on it facing away from him.

"A maple leaf?" Canada said sounding puzzled. You smiled warmly, looking into Canada's violet eyes with your (e/c) ones.

"Not just any maple leaf. Turn it over." You said, taking his hand that held the leaf in your hand and flipping it over for him. Canada's eyes widened when he looked at what was written on it. It read 'You are important. DO NOT forget that.' in your neatest handwriting. Canada held the leaf close to his chest and smiled.

"Thank you (Country Name). I'm going to preserve it, frame it and treasure it forever. I'm so glad to have met you." Canada thanked you. Both of you stared into each other's eyes for a while. Your faces began to slowly draw in closer and your lips met up in a heated kiss. When you two parted, a string of saliva connected your mouths.

"Ohohohon! Looks like my little Mattie is finally going to get laid!" France said, popping up out from behind a bush. You and Canada both jumped and blushed furiously.

"Who's Mattie?" You asked in a puzzled tone.

"That's me. My real name is Matthew Williams. Countries only tell family and loved ones their real names." Canada told you, taking your hands in his and nuzzling his forehead against yours which made you blush.

"Y'know dude, if you're going to get all mushy like that, might as well get a room or something." America teased, standing at the entrance of the world building.

"Well at least I'm going to get laid before you!" Canada said as he stood up and picked you up bridal style and ran away. Leaving a very shocked America and smirking France in his wake.


	2. My Hero [America X Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (bf/n) = boyfriend's name  
> (g/n) = girl's name  
> (f/n) = first name

You were at the bar, trying to calm down after a hard break up. You had caught your boyfriend (bf/n) cheating on you. You've dated (bf/n) for 2 years and thought he loved you more than anyone else. He was so sweet and loving so it shocked you when you found out about his secret affair with another woman.

~45 Minutes Ago~

"Hey can I borrow your phone? Mine is almost dead and I need to call my friend." You asked your boyfriend who was across the living room.

"Yeah sure. It's on the kitchen counter." (bf/n) responded.

"Okay thanks." You said as you headed over to the kitchen and picked up his phone off the counter. When you unlocked the screen you saw a shitload of unread text messages from this girl you didn't recognize the name of. You tapped on her name and the conversation you saw made you mad and heart broken.

(bf/n): hey baby r u free tonight?

(g/n): yes. y?

(bf/n): im lonely... and horny. i need some relief.

(g/n): do you have condoms?

(bf/n): nah, but i'll go get some.

(g/n): okay cool. see you soon!

(bf/n): alright! i'll b there in 10 mins!

'I can't believe this!' You said inside your head. You stormed back into the living room, your face burning with hatred and hurt.

"What's wrong (f/n)?" Your boyfriend asked you as he got up and approached you. You held up your hand and he stopped.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! THIS is what's wrong!" You yelled, holding up his phone with the text conversation between him and that bitch up on the screen. Your boyfriend's eyes widened when he realized what you found. He started to reach for his phone but you threw it on the ground and broke it.

"We are done! You hear me?! Done! Go get together with that girl instead! I don't want anything to do with a fucking cheater!" You yelled at your boyfriend before storming out of the house you two shared, in tears. You then walked to the local bar to drink your emotional problems away.

~Back to the Present~

You had just finished your 8th beer and were feeling a bit buzzed. 'I think I'll head home now.' You said to yourself in your head, exiting the bar. As you walked past a dark alleyway, two middle aged men came out of the shadows behind you. The first one grabbed your arm and dragged you into the alleyway and pinned you against the cold brick wall and smirked.

"You look a little upset. Let us make you feel better. Cooperate with us and we won't hurt you." The second man said as he put his hand up your shirt and underneath your bra. Your eyes widened as you realized you were about to get raped. You wanted to fight back but the first man held your wrists above your head, not to mention you were a little drunk.

"S-somebody help! Please anybody!" You screamed. The second man slapped you across the face and continued groped you. A little blood started to trickle from the corner of your mouth.

"I told you to cooperate." The man growled as he began getting rougher with his hand movements. You whimpered and the two men smirked. Suddenly, you saw a fist slam into the second man's face, knocking him out cold. Before the first man could react, the fist slammed into his face, also knocking him out. With both men who secured and molested you unconscious, you were free to run away from the horrific scene, but you just couldn't. You were too traumatized from what just happened to move a muscle.

"You okay dude?" A concerned male voice came from your savior. He had glasses and wore a brown bomber jacket over a tan cardigan sweater vest and navy blue plaid pants. He had beautiful blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair with a cowlick sticking up at the front. You suddenly broke into tears crying and flung yourself into the stranger's arms.

"There, there. You're okay now." The stranger said soothingly as he hugged you and patted your head. You just cried more until you ran out of tears. The entire time, he just held you close and tried to comfort you. After you had calmed down, he took you to McDonald's and bought himself an extra large burger, fries, Coca Cola, and a water for you. You were still a little drunk so you didn't want anything to eat.

"Thank you so much for saving me back there. I thought I was going to be raped." You thanked the stranger as he munched on his burger.

"No problem dude. I'm the hero after all. My name's Alfred by the way." Alfred said as he smiled, crumbs decorating the area around his mouth. You smiled back and chuckled a little.

"Nice to meet you Alfred. My name is (f/n)." You introduced yourself.

"(f/n) huh? That's a pretty name." Alfred said, making you blush.

"Th-thanks." You stuttered, blushing even more. You felt like an idiot blushing in front of someone you just met. All of the sudden, your phone started to ring. You took your phone out of your pocket to see who it was, it was your ex-boyfriend. You sighed and answered it.

"What the hell do you want?" You said, frowning as you spoke.

"I'm lonely and you haven't come home yet. When are you coming home (f/n)?" Your ex whined over the phone. Your face became red with anger.

"We're done and over with! I'm never setting foot in that house again!" You yelled into the phone.

"But-" Your ex was cut off when you hung up. You started to tear up again. Alfred had just finished his meal and looked at you concerned.

"Are you okay dude?" Alfred asked you. You shook your head no. Alfred sighed.

"Look, I hate seeing a beautiful woman like you upset like this. I know whatever you're dealing with is a sensitive issue, but sometimes talking about it with others makes you feel better. And I know we just met but I want to let you know I'm here for you (f/n). Can you tell me what's going on?" Alfred said soothingly. You looked at him and wiped your tears away, nodding your head.

"I found out today that my boyfriend cheated on me so I broke up with him. He just called asking when I was coming home. We share a house together, but I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I guess I have nowhere to live now." You revealed as you started to tear up again. Alfred reached over to you and wiped your tears away with his thumb.

"If you want, you could stay over at my house. I know that sounds weird coming from someone you just met, but I promise I won't do anything to you." Alfred said as you looked at him.

"R-really? You'd let me stay over at your house?" You asked, sniffling a little bit. Alfred smiled and nodded his head.

~Time Skip~

You had been living with Alfred for 6 months now. Also, you and Alfred had started dating as well. He confessed his feelings for you about 1 month ago and you gladly accepted them. Alfred cherished you more than your ex ever did. He made you feel special and deeply loved.

~Another Time Skip~

You and Alfred were married and had two children, a 7 year old son and a 4 year old daughter. Life with your family was blissful. One day you, Alfred, and your kids were having family time on the couch in the living room.

"Mommy, how did you and Daddy meet?" Your daughter suddenly asked. You smiled at your daughter and told her the story. Of course, you left out the grim details.

"Wow, Daddy really is a hero! I want to be just like him." Your son said. You smiled and placed your hand on Alfred's chest.

"Yes, he's my hero." You said, looking into Alfred's blue eyes.

"You can say that again." Alfred said.

"You are my hero." You said, planting a kiss on his nose.


	3. Awesome Like Me [Famous!Prussia X Fan!Reader] pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (bff/n) = best friend's name  
> (h/c) = hair color  
> (e/c) = eye color  
> liebling = darling in German

You were very excited for tonight. You and your best friend, also roommate, were going to a concert, but not just any concert, you were going to Bad Touch Trio's concert. Bad Touch Trio (BTT for short) was a worldwide famous boy band that all the girls were obsessed with. You and your best friend were no exceptions. Prussia was both yours and (bff/n)'s favorite band member. You and your best friend somehow managed to get tickets for the very front row before the stage as well as VIP tickets to meet the BTT members after the show.

~Time Skip~

Finally, it was time to head off to the concert. When you got there, it was packed which was expected. A limo pulled up to the curb and the BTT members stepped out and girls flocked around the area, screaming their heads off and taking pictures. Of course you and your best friend were at the front of the crowd doing the same thing. As Prussia walked down the red carpet, he smiled and waved to everyone. When his eyes met yours, he stopped and blushed a little before blowing you a kiss before continuing to the backstage entrance with the rest of the group to get ready for the performance. Your face turned a bright red and many of the girls flashed you jealous looks. Your best friend grabbed your shoulders and shook you.

"Omg! Prussia blew you a kiss! Lucky!" Your best friend shouted in your face.

~Prussia's P.O.V.~

Me, France, and Spain pulled up to the red carpet in our limo. I stepped out of the limo, followed by France then Spain and started smiling and waving at my fans. As I was waving, I locked eyes with this girl and my heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. Her (h/c) hair fell loosely around her shoulders, complimenting her facial features and her gorgeous (e/c) eyes. I swear I was blushing when I saw her. I blew a kiss to her before heading to the backstage entrance with France and Spain to get ready for the performance. There is an event for fans to meet the BTT members after the show. I hope I get to see her there.

~Back to You and your bff~

You and (bff/n) headed over to your seats right in front of the stage along with many other lucky fangirls. When the BTT members made their appearance on stage, everybody screamed their heads off and waved their hands in the air. Prussia looked over the crowd and once again, your eyes met his crimson ones. He blushed then winked at you, making you blush as well. During the entire performance, your eyes were locked on Prussia. His eyes met yours many times during the show, every time he winked at you.

~Prussia's P.O.V.~

I scanned the crowd for that girl I saw before. I spotted her in the very front row and I blushed before winking at her. She blushed in return which was really cute. Throughout the entire performance, I could feel her gaze on me and only me. I made sure to make eye contact with her every now and then, winking every time.

~Back to You~

Your favorite BTT song "Awesome Like Me" started playing. Prussia looked at you for the entirety of the song. Every time Prussia sang the chorus "You're awesome like me..." he pointed at you, making you blush madly and other girls and best friend jealous. With the song's ending, came the end of the concert. The BTT members all waved to the crowd and headed backstage. After they were gone, the band's manager, Germany, got up on the stage.

"Zhere is an event in 10 minutes to meet Prussia, France, and Spain backstage. But-" Germany was interrupted by a ton of high pitched screams.

"Zhat is enough! Let me finish!" Germany yelled into the microphone, causing all the girls to be quiet.

"But only people with VIP tickets can go. Zhat is zhat." Germany said as most of the girls in the crowd started booing. And with that, Germany left the stage. You and your best friend started squealing because you two had VIP tickets.

~Time Skip: 10 minutes~

You and your best friend got in the endless line to meet the BTT members. The line moved very slowly so it was a good 30 minutes until you and your best friend reached the front. Both of you got out your BTT album covers to have autographed. You and (bff/n) showed your VIP tickets to the guard at the door to the backstage entrance and he let you two in. Inside Prussia, France and Spain were waiting for their next fans. When Prussia saw you, he blushed as he walked up to you. He took your hand in his and kissed it, making you blush heavily.

"So did jou enjoy zhe show?" Prussia asked you as you stared at him, feeling dreamy. Your best friend was starting to get jealous.

"I enjoyed the show a lot! You were awesome!" (bff/n) said loudly trying to get Prussia's attention, but he ignored her.

"Yes I did. Very much. Could you and the rest of the BTT members autograph my album cover?" You said handing Prussia your BTT album cover.

"Gladly. Anything for my liebling." Prussia said as he took the album cover and opened it up to sign it. Then he handed the album cover to France and Spain so they could sign it too.

"Sign mine too please!" Your best friend said, shoving her album cover into Prussia's arms.

"A little impatient I see." Prussia chuckled as he signed hers as well and passed it to the other BTT members to do the same. Spain handed you and your best friend's album covers back.

"Thanks." You and your best friend thanked the BTT members.

"You're very welcome chicas." Spain replied.

"Anything for fine fans like you. Ohohohon!" France said winking at the two of you. The guard from outside peeked into the doorway.

"Hey guys time's up." The guard said, gesturing for you and (bff/n) to leave.

"Well I guess it's time for us to part. It was an honor to meet you guys." You said as you and your best friend turned and started walking towards the door. But before you could leave, you felt a hand grab yours. You looked back to its owner.

"Wait, before jou go, I must know jour name." Prussia said, blushing a little. You didn't notice, but your friend shot you a jealous look.

"I'm (f/n)." You said, smiling at the albino band member.

"(f/n) huh? I'll remember zhat name. Oh and I left jou a little surprise on jour album cover." Prussia said as he let go of your hand. You smiled back at him and continued on to the exit with your jealous best friend. When you two got home, you went straight to your bedroom and opened your album cover to see what 'surprise' Prussia left behind. Your eyes widened at what you saw. Prussia wrote an entire letter to you. It read:

Dear liebling,  
The second we locked eyes on the red carpet, I fell in love with you. As soon as I got up on stage, I searched the crowd for you. During the entire performance, I was thinking of you. I knew there was an event for fans to meet us after the show that only people with VIP tickets could get into. I desperately hoped you had gotten your hands on one of those tickets. They sell out like crazy. During the fan meeting event, I was anxiously waiting for you. I was so happy and relieved when you finally walked into the room. I'm really glad we got to meet in person. You're awesome like me.  
~Love Prussia <3  
P.S. Here's my cell phone #: XXX-XXX-XXXX

You blushed heavily at the note Prussia wrote you on your album cover. 'OMFG! Prussia is in love with me! He even gave me his cell phone number!' You mentally screamed inside your head. You couldn't believe that your idol had a crush on you. You quickly grabbed your phone and added Prussia to your contacts. You held your phone to your chest, flopped down on the bed and squealed non-stop for hours before falling asleep, dreaming about Prussia.


	4. Awesome Like Me [Famous!Prussia X Fan!Reader] pt 2

The sun's bright rays shone through your bedroom window, waking you up. Last night was the best night of your life. You went to the BTT (Bad Touch Trio) concert and got to meet your idol Prussia. Not only that, but Prussia left a love letter along with his cell phone number on your BTT album cover. It seemed so unreal, you quickly took out your BTT album cover to make sure it wasn't a dream. Sure enough, the letter and phone number in Prussia's handwriting was on it. You got out your phone and pulled up Prussia's number which you saved last night and called it. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" Prussia's voice came through. You tried not to scream out loud.

"Prussia it's (f/n). You left a love letter and your cell phone number on my album cover last night." You said.

"Oh hey (f/n). Sorry, I just didn't recognize zhe phone number. Jou can call me Gilbert. My real name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prussia's my stage name." Gilbert said through the phone.

"I like the name Gilbert. It's cute." You said, giggling a little.

"Thanks, but it's not as cute of a name as (f/n)." Gilbert said, making you blush.

"Aww thank you. You're so sweet... and awesome." You said, still blushing.

"Kesesesese. And jou're awesome like me." Gilbert laughed and complimented you, making you blush even more. As you continued to talk with Gilbert, your best friend and roommate who you went to the concert with was listening to your entire conversation through your door. After you were done talking to Gilbert, you opened your bedroom door and down fell your roommate who was leaning up against the door.

"(bff/n)?!" You gasped in surprise. She got up and glared at you.

"Who were you talking to? Don't lie to me (f/n)." (bff/n) said sternly. You paused for a long time before answering her.

"It, it was Prussia." You admitted. Your best friend was furious.

"You know how much I adore Prussia! And you still had the nerve to not tell me that he gave you his phone number!" She yelled in your face.

"I-I'm sorry. Really I am." You apologized. (bff/n)'s anger level didn't go down.

"You know what? Leave this house! I don't want to hang out with you anymore, nonetheless live with you! If you don't pack up and leave soon, I'll traumatize you until you do!" She yelled before storming away from your doorway. 'What friend she is. Getting all mad at me just because her idol Prussia fell in love with me not her. I don't control who he falls in love with. She'll probably get over it, she's my best friend after all.' You thought to yourself, but you couldn't be more wrong. Over the next two weeks, your roommate, now former best friend pulled horrible pranks on you and bullied you nonstop. She had turned into a monster, just because Prussia loved you and not her. Two more torture filled weeks went by and you couldn't stand it anymore. You decided to pack up and leave. Your roommate saw you packing up the last of your things in your room and sneered.

"I told you I would make it unbearable to live here, but you didn't listen until now. Did you actually think I would grow out of this just because we were best friends? You stupid naive girl." Your roommate said coldly as she left your doorway. You started to cry as you exited the house with all your luggage. After the door closed, you heard it lock shut. You were now homeless with nowhere to go. Suddenly your phone began to ring. You took it out of your pocket to see who it was. It was Gilbert. With your hands shaking, you answered it.

"Y-y-yes?" You sniffled through the phone.

"Hey liebling. Jou haven't called or texted me in a month. Is everything okay?" Gilbert's concerned voice came through. You just started to sob.

"Eh?! What's wrong liebling? Why are jou crying?" Gilbert asked, sounding shocked. After you calmed down a little, you told him all that had been happening.

"... she forced me out of the house and now I have nowhere to live." You finished. There was a long pause before Gilbert spoke again.

"Do jou want to come live with me?" Gilbert asked you, making you blush.

"R-really? Can I for real?!" You asked in shock.

"Kesesese of course! There's plenty of room in the mansion. Besides, where else can you go?" Gilbert said. You couldn't believe it. The awesome Prussia himself has offered for you to come live with him in his mansion.

"So liebling, what do jou say?" Gilbert asked you.

"Hell yeah!" You yelled into the phone.

"Awesome! I'll come pick jou up. Where are jou right now?" Gilbert asked you. You then gave Gilbert your address and thanked him before hanging up. You jumped up in the air, freaking out in a good way. Your former best friend saw you through the window. 'What is she so happy about? I just forced her out of the house.' She thought to herself, continuing to watch you freak out over something. About 10 minutes later, a gleaming red Ferrari convertible zoomed up to the driveway. Your former best friend's eyes bulged out of her eye sockets when she saw who the driver was.

"Hey liebling, I'm here! Put jour stuff in zhe trunk and hop in." Gilbert said as he got out of the car and opened the trunk. You put your stuff inside the trunk and got into the car. Just as Gilbert shifted the gear to reverse, your former roommate burst out of the door.

"Wait (f/n)! I'm really, really sorry for what I did to you this past month, really I am. Can you forgive me? You can stay here if you'd like, I promise I won't hurt you anymore. (f/n), please don't go, I'm your best friend!" Your former best friend pleaded as you shook your head at her.

"Heh, what best friend you are. You bullied me for an entire month in order to force me out of the house we share just because Prussia loves me and not you. I'm sorry, but I'm going to live with Prussia in his mansion now. It was good knowing you while you still cared about me." You sighed. And with those words of farewell, Gilbert pulled out of the driveway and drove off with you to his mansion, leaving your former best friend behind. The car ride was about 10 minutes long. During those 10 minutes, you and Gilbert laughed and talked with each other. When you got to the mansion, your eyes widened.

"Wow this place is huge! I didn't know you lived this close either." You exclaimed.

"Kesesese. Yeah it's pretty grand. I share zhis mansion with zhe other BTT members as well." Gilbert told you. Your eyes widened again. You were not only going to live with Gilbert, but the whole Bad Touch Trio! This was every girl's dream come true. Gilbert pulled into the huge garage and helped you get your stuff out of his car and into the mansion. When you and Gilbert walked inside, Germany came up to the two of you.

"Where zhe hell were you bruder? You knew we had a recording session to do and you took off anyways!" Germany yelled at Gilbert.

"Calm down West, I had to go and rescue (f/n). She got kicked out of her shared house and had nowhere to go, so I offered for her to come live here." Gilbert said, gesturing to you. You looked at Germany and waved at him.

"Umm hi. I'm (f/n). I hope you don't mind." You said shyly. Germany looked at you.

"(f/n) huh? So you're zhe one my bruder has been going on and on about. You can stay here, but don't cause any trouble. I already have enough on my hands managing three idiots." Germany said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"I'm not an idiot! I'm zhe awesome Prussia!" Gilbert yelled at his brother and band manager Germany.

"If you're so awesome, zhen go to the recording studio and get your work done!" Germany raised his voice at Gilbert who flinched a little.

"Okay, okay West. I'll get to work. Come on (f/n). Do jou want to watch us record our song?" Gilbert asked you, holding his hand out to you. Your face lit up as you nodded your head yes, taking Gilbert's hand. Gilbert lead you to the recording studio part of the mansion where Spain and France were waiting in the recording booth with their instruments ready. Gilbert sat you down next to the sound man and stepped inside of the booth and got out his electric guitar. You watched in awe as Gilbert started the song with his solo. Soon, Spain and France joined in on the chorus. This had to be a new song because you never heard it before. When the song was over, the BTT members stepped out of the booth and joined you and the sound man.

"Did you like our new song chica?" Spain asked you as you nodded your head.

"You know, you are the first one to hear this song. You're also the first girl that Prussia has actually brought into the mansion. For such a flirt, he's still sing- oww!" France was interrupted when Prussia hit him on the head.

"Like jour zhe one to talk France." Gilbert said, glaring at him. You couldn't help but giggle, but you were soon silenced by a pair of moist lips on yours. Gilbert was kissing you! You blushed madly as he pulled away.

"And I'm not single anymore." Gilbert added as he link his arm to yours, making you blush again. 'OMG! OMG! OMG!' You mentally scream inside your head.

~Time Skip: The Next Day~

Gilbert went on to all his social media accounts to announce his new relationship status as taken. You were so happy, but were also worried at the same time. All well known celebrities had their share of psychotic hardcore fans and Gilbert was no exception. You didn't want to go out in public with Gilbert because you were afraid you would get murdered by a mob of his fans. Whenever Gilbert asked you to go out on a date with him, you refused.

"Why not? Don't jou love me too?" Gilbert asked you. This was at least his 10th attempt today to get you to go out on a date with him in public.

"Yes I do. I love you unconditionally. It's just, I don't want to get murdered by your fans when they see me with you." You finally told Gilbert the truth. Gilbert sighed and walked up to you and gently embraced you, making you blush.

"I won't let anyone hurt jou. I promise I'll guard jou with my life." Gilbert said before planting a kiss on your forehead. You looked up at him and smiled.

"So how about we go to out to dinner zhen go to zhe amusement park?" Gilbert asked you, smiling.

"Okay sure." You responded. Gilbert then leaned in to kiss you and you kissed back.

~Time Skip: Later that Day~

"Oh liebling, it's time for our date!" Gilbert called out from the bottom of the stairs. You came out of your bedroom wearing a crop top and a miniskirt and fancy flip flops. Your silky (h/c) curls bounced loosely around your shoulders as you walked down the stairs. Gilbert's jaw dropped open and he stared at you with his crimson eyes, making you blush.

"Don't stare at me like that." You said, all flustered. Gilbert just laughed.

"Kesesesese. Sorry, I couldn't help it. Jou are too beautiful. Anyways let's get going." Gilbert said as he held out his hand and you took it. The two of you walked hand-in-hand to Gilbert's red Ferrari convertible, hopped inside, and drove off to a fancy restaurant. After you had a romantic dinner, you went to the local amusement park. When the you two arrived and parked the car, Gilbert got out and opened the door to your side to let you out and held out his hand. You smiled up at him, thanked him, then took his hand. Soon after you two entered through the amusement park gates hand-in-hand, female fans noticed you and Gilbert and flocked around you two.

"Prussia, Prussia, you said on all your social media accounts that you are no longer single. Is that true?" A ton of the girls asked.

"Yes it's true." Gilbert said, as he grabbed your waist and pulled you into a quick kiss, making you blush. All the girls gasped in horror as their nightmare was confirmed. Their facial expressions turned from shocked, to jealous, then to murderous. Gilbert noticed their murderous looks, stepped in front of you and glared at all of them.

"Don't jou even think about hurting (f/n)! I will guard her with my life! Now if jou don't mind, we need some alone time!" Gilbert yelled before grabbing your hand and walking off quickly with you. He kept speed walking until you two reached the ferris wheel. Gilbert looked behind him. Those murderous fangirls were nowhere to be seen, for now. He sighed in relief and lightly tugged on your hand.

"Come on, let's go inside." Gilbert said as he started walking over to the ferris wheel car entrance. After you and Gilbert boarded the car, the ride attendant closed the door and the ferris wheel started to rotate. As your car ascended, you looked out over the beautiful scenery that glowed in the sunset.

"Wow this is gorgeous." You sighed out in awe. Gilbert placed his hand on your cheek and turned your face towards his. He looked deeply into your (e/c) eyes with his crimson ones.

"Not as gorgeous as jou." He said before pressing his warm, moist lips onto yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck as the kiss turned hot and passionate, your bodies rocking back and forth slightly as you both pushed into the kiss. Your car had just reached the top when suddenly, the ferris wheel jerked to a stop which startled the two of you and interrupted your make out session. A voice came out of the speaker in the ceiling of the car.

"Attention all passengers. We seem to be having technical difficulties with the operation of the ferris wheel. We have called over mechanics and electricians to fix it. Please be patient as we try to sort out this problem. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause." The voice announced through the speaker. You and Gilbert looked at each other.

"Looks like we've got a little extra time up here. What do you want to do?" You asked Gilbert.

"Hmm. How about we continue where we left off." Gilbert smirked before starting to kiss you roughly. You gladly kissed back equally as rough.


	5. Awesome Like Me [Famous!Prussia X Fan!Reader] pt 3 LEMON

You and Gilbert were making out on the ferris wheel when it suddenly and jerkily stopped moving, interrupting the two of you.

"Attention all passengers. We seem to be having technical difficulties with the operation of the ferris wheel. We have called over mechanics and electricians to fix it. Please be patient as we try to sort out this problem. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause." The voice announced through the speaker in the ferris wheel car ceiling. You and Gilbert looked at each other.

"Looks like we've got a little extra time up here. What do you want to do?" You asked Gilbert.

"Hmm. How about we continue where we left off." Gilbert smirked before starting to kiss you roughly. You gladly kissed back equally as rough. As you two kissed, you started to feel heat pool in your lower regions and you began to grow a little wet down there. You tensed up and squeezed your legs together tightly to deal with the wetness. Gilbert seemed to notice and broke the kiss.

"Are jou getting turned on from just kissing?" Gilbert asked you as a bright red blush appeared on your face. You averted your gaze to the side and nodded your head yes.

"Looks like I'm not zhe only one zhen." Gilbert confessed, starting to blush a little. You looked at him with a puzzled expression on your face before your eyes instinctively traveled downwards, stopping below Gilbert's belt buckle. Your eyes widened when you noticed a large bulge in his pants. Awkward silence filled the ferris wheel car for a while.

"But we don't have to go all zhe way if jou don't want to." Gilbert said, averting his gaze to the side and scratching the back of his head. You suddenly leaned in and pecked him on the lips, causing him to blush.

"It's okay Gilbert. I'm ready." You said as you sat back and spread your legs, revealing the wet spot on your panties under your skirt.

"Well in zhat case..." Gilbert said, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it open as he licked his lips and unbuckled his belt. You watched as Gilbert continued to undress himself. When he took off his Prussian flag boxers, his erection sprung up, causing your eyes to widen. He was huge and you wondered if he would even fit inside you.

"Jour turn." He said, snapping you out of your trance. You nodded and started to strip as well, blushing like mad while he stared at you. Well it was only fair, you watched him get undressed. After you two were both completely naked, Gilbert gently pushed you down onto the ferris wheel car seat. He positioned himself in front of you, nudging the tip of his penis at your entrance, but not yet putting it in. You flinched at the new sensation, causing Gilbert to stop putting pressure on your entrance.

"It's okay, you can keep going. But please be gentle, this is my first time." You said, reaching your hands up behind his neck. And with that, Gilbert continued to push into you. Tears started to leave your eyes as you felt your walls being torn apart by his huge size. When his full length was inside of you, Gilbert wiped your tears away with his thumb and waited for you to get used to his size. After a while, the pain started to turn into itching desire.

"Y-you can move now." You told Gilbert who nodded and started thrusting into you at a slow pace, gradually speeding up. You cupped your hand over your mouth to stifle your moans of pleasure. Gilbert was panting heavily as he thrust his hips.

"(f-f/n), I've... invaded... jour... vital regions... with... my five meters." Gilbert whispered huskily between his panting. Several times he hit your g-spot, almost causing you to scream out loud. You felt a knot building in your stomach as you were getting close to climaxing.

"Gil-Gilbert, I'm close." You said through your hand.

"I am too liebling. Ah, fuck. Jou feel too good." Gilbert said as he started to twitch inside you and his thrusts became more frantic. Finally, the knot in your stomach burst and you reached your orgasm. Gilbert felt your juices coat his penis as your walls clamped around him causing him to release his semen inside of you. Gilbert pulled out and collapsed on top of you, his chin rested in your cleavage.

"Zhat was awesome." Gilbert said, smiling and gazing into your (e/c) eyes with his crimson ones. You giggled softly.

"Yes it was." You said as you stroked his silky platinum hair. Suddenly, the ferris wheel started to rotate again, startling the two of you.

"Attention passengers, we have finally fixed the ferris wheel. Again, we apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you. Thank you for choosing to ride the ferris wheel." The voice announced from the car ceiling speaker. You and Gilbert panicked a little bit and scrambled to get your clothes back on before you reached the bottom. When your car reached the boarding platform, the ride attendant opened the door to the car.

"Thank you for riding the ferris wheel. And sorry for the break down." The ride attendant apologized as you two exited the ferris wheel.

"Zhe break down wasn't so bad. We got to spend a little extra bonding time up zhere thanks to zhat." Gilbert said hugging you close to him.

"Oh, okay. Well you two have a nice night." The ride attendant said as he scratched the back of his head, a little puzzled. After that, you and Gilbert went on a few more rides, played some games, then headed back to the mansion.

~Time Skip: 1 Month~

One morning the BTT members and their manager Germany were in the dining hall waiting for you to arrive to eat breakfast. When you didn't show up after a while, Germany got a worried look on his face.

"Hey bruder. Go check on (f/n). It's weird zhat she hasn't come down for breakfast yet." Germany said as Gilbert nodded and got up to go check on his girlfriend. When he got to your bedroom door, he knocked on it.

"Liebling, breakfast is ready." He said through the door. There was no response. Gilbert opened your door to find your bed empty. 'Hmm where is she?' He thought to himself. Just then he heard a loud gag come from the bathroom connected to your bedroom. He ran to the bathroom door and slammed it open to find you puking your guts out into the toilet.

"(f/n)!" Gilbert yelled worriedly as he grabbed your (h/c) hair and held it behind your head as you continued to throw up. After you were done, you grabbed some toilet paper and wiped your mouth and blew your nose. You threw the toilet paper into the bowl and flushed it.

"I think I just have the stomach flu. Other than that, I'm okay." You said, trying to smile even though you didn't feel too great.

"Okay I'll let everyone else know. Jou should just rest today." Gilbert said as he picked you up bridal style and carried you to your bed and gently laid you down. He lovingly stroked your forehead before leaving your bedroom to go tell the others you were sick. Two weeks passed, but you still didn't get better. You also formed some new symptoms including weird food cravings and mood swings. One day after a recording session, Gilbert, France, Spain and Germany met in the kitchen to discuss your condition.

"So what do you think is going on with (f/n)?" Spain started. Everyone shrugged their shoulders except France.

"You know vhat's happening to (f/n)?" Germany asked France.

"Well I'm not completely sure, but I think (f/n) may be pregnant." France said as Spain's and Germany's jaws dropped open as they all turned to Gilbert who started to blush, remembering what happened on his first date together with (f/n) at the amusement park. You were on your way to the kitchen because you were hungry for a food that you normally hated. You were right outside of the kitchen entrance when you happened to hear what France said.

"You think I'm WHAT?!" You yelled bursting into the kitchen, startling everyone.

"Oh, you heard that?" France asked you.

"B-b-b-but that's impossible!" You yelled as Gilbert approached you and put his finger on your lips.

"Actually it's a very strong possibility. Remember?" Gilbert said as he looked into your eyes, his crimson ones filled with seriousness. The other three just stared at the two of you, shocked.

"Ohohohon! Prussia's going to be a daddy!" France said happily. Two weeks later, Gilbert proposed to you in order to take responsibility for the child you were carrying. You gladly accepted his proposal and had your wedding a month later. The boy band Bad Touch Trio ended up getting disbanded because Gilbert wanted to be involved in his child's life and he knew he couldn't do that if he was a famous band member. Even though BTT was no longer, you, Gilbert, France, Spain, and Germany still continued to live in the mansion together.

~Time Skip: 6 Months~

It was time for you to give birth and Gilbert rushed you to the hospital. After hours of excruciating labor, you gave birth to a son. He had crimson eyes and pale skin like Gilbert. His hair was the same color as yours with some large streaks of platinum colored hair here and there.

"Aww he's so cute." You said as you playfully tickled the newborn baby boy in your arms and he laughed uncontrollably. His laugh sounded a lot like his father's.

"Kesesesese. I can already tell he's awesome like me.... and you of course." Gilbert said, kissing you on the lips. The doctor came back into the room with France, Spain, and Germany.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt. You have some visitors." The doctor said before he left the room and Gilbert's former band mates and manager stepped in.

"El es tan lindo!" Spain said while waving his finger in front of your son who tried to grab it.

"So what are you going to name him?" France asked you and Gilbert. You looked up at your albino husband as he looked at you, smiling at each other.

"We're naming him Daniel." You said, looking back at France.

"His nickname is Danny." Gilbert added.

"Daniel/Danny Beilschmidt. Zhat sounds really good together." Germany admitted, starting to smile. France and Spain nodded their heads in agreement. You looked down at the newborn in your arms who yawned and started to fall asleep. As you smiled down at the baby boy, you started to reminisce over your life up until this very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El es tan lindo = He is so cute (Spanish)


	6. Say Election [Japan X Reader]

You are the small country of (Country Name). You are friends with all of the countries, but your closest friend is Japan. You had a feeling he might have had a crush on you. There were a couple things that made you assume so. First of all, he lets you get in his personal space with no resistance. And secondly, he doesn't seem to like it when you're with the other male countries. You also had a slight (okay maybe major) crush on him. There were many things that attracted you to him such as his height, his mannerisms, his love for anime, and most of all his accent. God, you loved, just loved that accent of his. The way his l's sounded like r's was just adorable. One lazy afternoon you and Japan were sitting together on a grassy hillside talking about American politics.

"So what do think about the two finar candidates for America's 2017 erection?" Japan asked you. You started to laugh hysterically when you heard the word election in Japan's accent.

"Is there something funny about Hirrary Crinton and Donard Trump?" Japan asked you. When you finally calmed down, you told Japan why you were laughing.

"No, no, no. There's nothing funny about either of them, well except maybe Trump's hair style. It's just the way you said election. It sounded like you were saying America's 2017 erection not election." You said placing your hand on Japan's shoulder. Japan's face started to turn a deep red as he realized how the word election sounded like in his accent. Ever since that incident, you would occasionally tease him about it, trying to get him to say it every now and then. Eventually he got used to you trying to get him to say election didn't fall for your tricks anymore, so you gave up for a long time. Japan thought you were done trying to get him to say election, but you were actually waiting for the perfect opportunity to get him to say election one more time. During one world meeting, the topic of American politics came up. This was the perfect time to pull off your final election prank. You suddenly stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"Japan don't you think that elections are a hassle? If so then say elections are a hassle." You asked Japan.

"Yes I do. Erections are a hassre." He said before covering up his mouth and blushing a deep red from embarrassment as all the other countries stared at him and you burst out laughing.

"Hey you did that on purpose didn't you (Country Name)-chan!" Japan yelled as the other countries started laughing too. After everyone had calmed down, America spoke in agreement.

"Dude, I'd say both elections and erections are a hassle!" America admitted after laughing his ass off. All the other male countries nodded their heads in agreement. After the meeting was over, Japan grabbed your hand and took off. He didn't let go until you two were inside his house.

"Why did you do that (Country Name)-chan? Why do you tease me about my accent?" Japan asked you, closed the door. You looked down and sighed before meeting him in the eyes again.

"I tease you because I like you." You finally confessed your feelings to him. Japan started blushing.

"Y-you rike me? As in romanticarry?" Japan asked you and you nodded your head.

"I'm really sorry if I've hurt you in any way from my teasing. Please don't hate me!" You apologized as you suddenly hugged Japan, your breasts lightly pushing against his chest. He blushed again and then returned the embrace.

"It's okay. I rike you too (Country Name)-chan." Japan confessed as well.

"I'm so glad we feel the same way about each other!" You said as you hugged Japan even tighter, causing your breasts to press against him even more. This aroused him which was weird because this happened every time you two hugged, but Japan had never gotten hard from it before.

"Umm (Country Name)-chan?" Japan said as you broke away from the hug.

"Yeah Japan?" You asked him as his face started to turn red again.

"I, uh, need some help with my erection." He said bluntly. You tilted your head to the side, confused.

"Huh? I didn't know you were having an election." You responded. Japan averted his gaze to the side and blushed a deeper red.

"N-no I actuarry mean erection this time." Japan said, gesturing towards his crotch which was getting bigger. Your eyes widened and a shocked look appeared on your face, but it soon turned into a smirk.

"Okay. But let's go to your bedroom for this." You said, taking Japan by the hand and walking with him to his bedroom.


	7. Whack-A-Mole [Austria X Reader] LEMON

It was time for your piano lesson with Austria. You really loved piano lessons with him, not because it was interesting or fun. No, it was because you liked Austria in a romantic sense and getting privately tutored in piano was a way for you to spend time alone with him. To be honest, you were a musical genius and really, really, really did not need piano lessons at all. In fact, you might even be better than Austria himself. But you just pretended to be bad at piano in order to get him to teach you. There were many things you liked about Austria, but your favorite thing had to be that adorable little mole at the bottom left corner of his mouth. You probably liked it because you also had a mole similar to it. Yours was located on the top right corner of your mouth. That mole of yours did some weird things to you when poked or brushed against. It aroused you, it almost acted like a "turn on" button. You started to wonder if Austria's mole did the same thing to him. While Austria was trying to teach you how to play "Hot Cross Buns" (yes, you pretended to be that bad at piano), you kept staring at his mole.

"(f/n) would you please pay attention?" Austria said sternly when he noticed you were staring at him.

"Oh sorry. So how does it go again?" You asked Austria who sighed in frustration before demonstrating the simple tune again. You mimicked his hand movements, making mistakes on purpose.

"Like that?" You asked him, fluttering your eyelashes. Austria face palmed himself.

"Honestly, how can someone be this bad at piano." He muttered under his breath. You heard him and frowned. 'I am probably a much better pianist than you. I'm just pretending to be bad so I can spend some alone time with you.' You said inside your head.

"Anyways, let's try again. Play after me." Austria said as he started to play the tune again, but you stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Let's play something else." You said, looking into his indigo eyes. He looked back at you and blinked in confusion.

"Let's play whack-a-mole." You said. Austria looked even more puzzled.

"What kind of a song is whack-a-mole? Who is it by?" Austria asked you. You shook your head in disbelief.

"It's a game silly." You said before walking over to the other side of the room and opened the game cupboard and pulled out a miniature whack-a-mole game.

"What does this have to do with learning piano?" Austria asked.

"The goal is to hit the little moles on the head with your finger as soon as they pop up. It starts off easy, but then goes faster and faster. This will be good finger exercise, which would make me better at the piano." You explained to Austria. But being the devious woman you were, you had another hidden intention to the game. You really wanted to touch Austria's mole, bad. Mole in this case could mean two things. The first was the little burrowing animals in the game, and the second was the little bump of darkened skin on Austria's face. You sat down on the carpet and patted the spot next to you, signaling for Austria to join you. He sighed, got up, walked over to you and sat down as you flipped the switch to the game, causing the little moles to peek their heads in and out of the holes. You set the example and started playing. As the game progressed, the moles moved even faster until they were going at an inhumane speed and you managed to hit all of them every single time. You finally beat the maximum level and it stopped, announcing you as the winner. Austria was very impressed.

"Your turn now." You smiled proudly, pushing the little battery operated game closer to him. He pressed the start button and the moles started moving up and down. Austria was doing very well until it got about three quarters of the way through when he missed a mole, causing the game to stop and tell him to try again.

"Let's play again." You said, pulling the game closer to you again. You moved your finger over the start button, but then quickly raised it and poked Austria's mole. Austria blushed heavily and pinned you down on the soft carpeted floor.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He said holding your wrists on the ground with his hands.

"I was playing whack-a-mole. And you have a mole on your face." You explained to Austria as a devilish smirk started to appear on his face as he started to understand your plan.

"Well two can play at that game." He said as he let go of one of your wrists and poked your mole. Instantly you became hot and bothered. Your face flushed and you started panting, looking up at Austria. He just looked at you in shock. 'So her mole does the same thing as mine does.' He said inside his head. He leaned his face closer to yours, his lips almost touching your lips.

"Au-Austria?" You panted. Austria pulled his face away and looked down at your trembling, panting form. Seeing you this way turned him on even more. His pants started to get tight as his erection grew.

"Well since we're both in this condition, there's no turning back." Austria said before roughly smashing his lips against yours.

"Mmph!" A muffled gasp left your lips as you two kissed passionately. His dominant behavior was turning you on more than you already were. Unfortunately, you both needed air so you broke the kiss, panting like crazy as the string of saliva connecting your mouths severed. Austria stood up and started pulling the black gloves off his hands with his teeth. He then took off his long coat and threw it aside before unbuttoning his shirt and throwing that aside too. He continued to undress until he was just left in his undergarments. Your eyes widened when you saw how big the bulge in his boxers was. He knelt down in front of you and started undoing your blouse and adding it to the pile of clothes he started. He undid the clasp on your bra and tossed it into the pile of clothing. Next was your long skirt and wet panties.

"Hey no fair!" You pouted as you reached over and fumbled around with his boxers, trying to get them off. He let out a groan from the feel of your small hands so close to his erection. He then stood up and took off his boxers, revealing the true form of his erection. He got onto his knees and hovered over you as you propped yourself up with your elbows. He positioned himself at your entrance.

"Are you ready (f/n)?" Austria asked, panting. You could tell he was trying so hard not to pound into you right now. You reached your hands behind his neck as you nodded your head yes. With permission granted, Austria slowly inserted his penis inside of you. You yelped in pain as his large shaft pushed past your virgin wall. Tears started to overflow from your eyes.

"Just endure the pain a little longer (f/n). It will turn into pleasure, I promise." He said as he started to leave butterfly kisses from your cheek down to your neck. He found the sweet spot on your neck causing you to arch your back in pleasure. You were starting to feel pleasure "down there" too. The pain had turned into aching desire.

"Au-Austria, you can m-move now." You panted as Austria nodded his head and slammed into you, causing you to moan really loudly because he hit your g-spot.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" He asked, his indigo eyes full of concern.

"No, not at all. It just felt really good. Hit there again." You said. Austria started thrusting his hips again at a fast and rough pace, trying to hit that spot over and over again. You moaned uncontrollably as Austria hit your g-spot almost every time. A knot was building in your stomach and you knew you were about to climax. Austria must have been close too, you felt his penis twitch inside of you. What he said next, confirmed that.

"(f-f/n), I'm gonna cum!" Austria said through his panting. His thrusts became more frantic and out of control.

"Me too!" You announced as you grabbed Austria's face and started to roughly kiss him. He kissed back just as roughly. Austria let out a loud moan as he broke the kiss and threw back his head in ecstasy as he released his semen deep inside of you. You came shortly after. Austria stayed inside of you for a little while, becoming limp, before pulling out. He lay next to you on the floor, stroking your cheek lovingly.

"I've always loved you." Austria confessed as you looked at him, shocked.

"Y-you do?" You questioned him. He sighed and looked you in the eyes.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I put up with all your annoying antics? You're almost as bad as Prussia, but I love you nevertheless." Austria said as he leaned in and kissed your forehead.

"Aww that's so sweet. I love you too. You know, I'm actually quite good at the piano. I only faked being bad so you would agree to tutor me because I wanted to spend some alone time with you." You told Austria the truth. He looked at you shocked.

You got up and went over to the piano and started playing Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata 3rd Movement" with incredible speed and accuracy. Austria's jaw dropped open. He could play that song too, but not nearly as fast. He just stared in awe at your gorgeous bare figure as he listened to the beautiful music. When you were done, he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around your chest. The feeling of his bare skin against yours made you blush.

"I think it's you who should be giving me piano lessons. That was amazing (f/n)." Austria whispered in your ear. You giggled before turning around to kiss him and he kissed back.


	8. Forbidden Love [Angel!England X Demon!Reader] pt 1

You were a demon, Arthur was an angel, yet you were lovers. You were born in the land of the cursed called Hell and Arthur was born in the land of the blessed called Heaven. Your worlds never collided. So how did you meet Arthur? Well, there was a land of mortals called Earth. There, humans, demons, angels, and animals came into contact with each other. You were sent to Earth on a mission to kill every angel you came across. Arthur was sent down to Earth to send all the demons he crossed paths with back to Hell permanently. You see, your races despised one another, so yours and Arthur's love for each other was forbidden. Even so, you and Arthur continued to share a house on Earth since you couldn't live together in each other's realms. If a demon were to enter Heaven, they would disintegrate into a pile of ashes and the same would happen if an angel entered Hell. Anyways, it was morning and you just woke up. Arthur's sleeping face was right in front of you. You smiled and kissed it, remembering how you two went from enemies to lovers.

~Flashback~

You had recently finished off another low ranking angel who had fallen for your succubus charm. You were now searching for your next angelic victim. 'This is no fun. So far I've only succeeded in killing low ranking angels. I'd like to be able to get my hands on an archangel or even better a virtue. I am of the lord class after all. I wonder how my minor lords and tempter underlings are doing with their missions.' You said to yourself inside your head. While you were distracted by your own thoughts, you walked right into traffic. A semi truck was heading right for you, the horn honking at you to move out of the way. Right as the truck was about to hit you, someone pushed you onto the sidewalk on the other side of the street. You were so traumatized at what just happened, that you just sat there on the curb with a look of utter shock plastered on your face. The man who saved you, lay motionless on the street.

"Oh my gosh!" You yelled when you snapped out of your traumatized state. You ran over to the man, picked him up bridal style, and ran with him to the nearest hospital. When you got there, you explained what happened and they took him in immediately. You stayed in the waiting room until the doctor came out to get you.

"He seems to be just fine. There are no broken bones or any other injuries." The doctor said as he walked you to the room where your savior was. The doctor opened the door to the room and you stepped inside to find the man sitting up in the bed in a hospital gown. He had light blonde hair, beautiful emerald eyes, and a pair large white feathered wings sticking out from the open back of his gown. Wait a minute, white feathered wings?! He's an angel!

"S-so you're an angel huh?" You said as you approached the bed.

"Yes I am. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm a virtue." Arthur introduced himself. You were shocked and conflicted. Finally you had come across a high ranking angel, but you didn't want to kill the one who saved your life.

"Thank you for saving my life. My name is (f/n) (l/n)." You said to Arthur, leaving out the fact that you were a demon.

"You're welcome." Arthur smiled softly. He was undeniably handsome. You started to blush a little. 'Why the hell am I blushing?! He's the kind I was sent to kill! Am I falling in love with one of my enemies?' You said to yourself inside your head as you instinctively gripped the sides of your head. Arthur noticed your weird behavior.

"Is everything okay (f/n)?" He asked you, giving you a concerned look. You realized what you were doing and quickly dropped your hands.

"Yeah, it's nothing." You said as you scratched the back of your head. Arthur's smile returned.

"I'm glad." He said as you managed to smile back. As time passed, you and Arthur grew closer to one another and you ended up abandoning your mission to kill angels. One day while you and Arthur were sitting next to each other on a bench in the park, he decided to confess his feelings for you. He grabbed your sleeve and tugged on it lightly, causing you to look at him.

"Umm, (f/n)? There's something I need to tell you. I like you, as in romantically." Arthur confessed as his face started to turn a light shade of red. You were a little shocked. An angel fall in love with a demon? Well actually Arthur still had no idea you were a demon since you haven't told him yet. The only way to tell if one was an angel or a demon is the manifestation of the wings which would only appear if the shoulder blades were exposed. Demons had black bat-like wings, while angels had white bird-like wings. To be honest, you loved Arthur too. Would he still love you when he found out you were a demon?

"(f/n) I've confessed my feelings for you. What is your answer?" Arthur asked you, snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked deeply into his emerald eyes.

"To be honest, I don't like you." You said as a sad look came across Arthur's face. You leaned in and kissed him on the lips. When you pulled away, he had a very confused look on his face.

"I don't like you, I love you." You confessed as the puzzled expression on Arthur's face turned into a relieved one. Shortly after you and Arthur had started dating, you bought a house together. Both of you were already starting to act like a newly wedded couple.

~Time Skip: 2 Years~

You and Arthur were sitting on the same park bench that you both confessed to each other, watching the sun set. Arthur suddenly stood up and walked in front of you.

"Arthur?" You said, sounding puzzled. He then knelt on one knee and pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a beautiful golden diamond ring. You covered your mouth with your hands, tears of joy started flowing from your eyes.

"(f/n), will you marry me?" Arthur popped the question.

"Yes, Arthur! Yes I will!" You said happily. Arthur then took the ring out of the box and slid it onto your left ring finger and kissed you on the lips. Your wedding ceremony was held 2 months later. You made sure to pick out a wedding dress that would cover your shoulder blades to prevent your wings from manifesting. Yes, you still hadn't told Arthur you were a demon. On the night of your wedding, you and Arthur returned to the house. He carried you to the bedroom bridal style and placed you gently on the bed.

"Now that we're married, I can finally make love to you." Arthur said as he started to undress himself. When he took his shirt off, his angelic wings spread out. He continued to strip until only his boxers were left. He then climbed onto the bed with you and started kissing you passionately. You were so into the kiss that you didn't noticed Arthur placing his hands behind your back to unzip your wedding dress. It was when you heard the zipper of your dress that you noticed what Arthur was doing. You suddenly broke the kiss.

"W-wait Arthur! There's something you need to know befo-" Too late, your shoulder blades were exposed and your large black demonic wings sprung out. Arthur sat back in shock as you looked at him with a worried expression on your face.

"(f/n)... Y-you're a demon?" Arthur asked as you nodded your head slowly.


	9. Forbidden Love [Angel!England X Demon!Reader] pt 2 LEMON

"Now that we're married, I can finally make love to you." Arthur said as he started to undress himself. When he took his shirt off, his angelic wings spread out. He continued to strip until only his boxers were left. He then climbed onto the bed with you and started kissing you passionately. You were so into the kiss that you didn't noticed Arthur placing his hands behind your back to unzip your wedding dress. It was when you heard the zipper of your dress that you noticed what Arthur was doing. You suddenly broke the kiss.

"W-wait Arthur! There's something you need to know befo-" Too late, your shoulder blades were exposed and your large black demonic wings sprung out. Arthur sat back in shock as you looked at him with a worried expression on your face.

"(f/n)... Y-you're a demon?" Arthur asked as you nodded your head slowly. You then covered your face with your hands and started to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this time we've been together! I just didn't want you to hate me! I was sent to Earth to kill all the angels I came across, but I just couldn't kill the one who saved my life! And in the end, I truly fell in love with you. I haven't killed anymore angels ever since I met you, I swear! Please don't send me back to Hell, I want to be with you!" You managed to say through your sobs. A pair of warm arms wrapped around you, causing you to stop crying.

"Shh. It's okay, I love you no matter what you are. But I have to admit, I am a little shocked that I, an angel, married a demon." Arthur said in a calming voice.

"S-so you'll stay with me even though I'm a demon?" You asked him as he nodded and kissed you on the lips.

"Yes I will, love." He whispered in your ear.

"So that means we are going to continue where we left off then?" You asked as Arthur who started to blush.

"Uh yeah I suppose so." He said, getting all flustered. You smiled at his cuteness and started to approach him. You looked down at Arthur's crotch which wasn't very big yet. You smirked as you looked into Arthur's emerald eyes.

"Let me help you with that." You said seductively as you reached down and pulled Arthur's boxers off and started pumping up and down his shaft. Arthur moaned at your touch as he quickly started to grow erect. 'Wow, she's really skilled.' He thought to himself inside his head.

"You know, I'm not just any demon. I'm a lord class succubus." You revealed as you continued to give Arthur a hand job, causing him to moan uncontrollably.

"(f-f/n). I think I'm gonna cum!" Arthur announced as he grabbed onto your shoulders and leaned on them for support. He shuddered as he came into your hand and panted. You licked your hand clean in a sexy way.

"My, my. Even though you just ejaculated, you're still hard." You said, smirking as you seductively took off your dress, bra and panties. Arthur blushed at the sight of you naked. You lay back on the bed and flicked your pointer finger two times at Arthur, signaling for him to come over and do you. Arthur gulped as he approached you and positioned himself nervously at your entrance.

"I-I am a virgin so I might not be too good." Arthur admitted. You just smiled at him.

"You'll get better the more you do it. Trust me. I am a succubus after all." You reassured him. Arthur nodded as he started pushing his penis into your entrance, causing you to moan in pleasure. Arthur also moaned as he went deeper inside of you slowly.

"Mmn, Arthur dear, you can move faster y'know. It's not like this is my first time and I need to adjust to you." You said bluntly.

"R-right. Okay then, here I go." Arthur said as he started thrusting his hips at a quick pace. Both of you exchanged moans throughout the session. You found it very cute how Arthur was so new to this type of thing. Well, he was an angel after all. Of course he wouldn't engage in premarital sex. You as a succubus however, didn't really care who you did it with... well that is until you met Arthur. Now, you would have sex with Arthur and only Arthur. You may have been a demon, but you at least had some morals too. During one particular thrust, Arthur hit your g-spot causing you to moan louder than before.

"Ahh! Arthur, hit that spot again!" You cried out, grabbing onto Arthur's shoulders. He nodded his head and thrust deeper inside of you, aiming for that special spot inside of you which he managed to hit with every single thrust. This sent you over the edge as you felt a knot building in your stomach as you were nearing your orgasm. You felt Arthur's penis twitch inside of you which signaled that he was close to climaxing as well.

"(f-f/n) I'm going to cum again!" Arthur announced as his thrusts became more frantic.

"I'm getting close too!" You said as you arched your back in pleasure as the knot in your stomach burst and you came onto Arthur's throbbing dick. Arthur threw his head back as he released his semen deep inside of you. He slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of you, his head landing in your cleavage. You both panted heavily from the "activity" you two just engaged in.

"You weren't that bad for being a virgin." You told Arthur as you stroked his golden blonde hair lovingly. He looked at you and smiled.

"That's good to hear, love." Arthur said before letting out a huge yawn. He sat up to pull the covers over both of you.

"Hey Arthur." You cooed in his ear.

"What is it, love?" Arthur replied.

"I love you." You whispered. Arthur smiled warmly.

"I love you too." He said before both of you drifted off to sleep. Both of you had dreams from your homelands that night.

~Your Dream~

You were back in Hell inside one of the conference rooms of the demon king's palace. The demon king, Allen L. Jones, was there along with the demon generals and officers: Oliver Kirkland, François Bonnefoy, Viktor Braginski, Xiao Wang, Matt Williams, Luciano Vargas, Lutz Beilschmidt, and Kuro Honda. They were all glaring at you.

"Is there something you guys need of me?" You asked everyone nervously.

"Why would we appear in your dream if we didn't? We've noticed your angel kills list hasn't grown in over 2 years. You were doing exceptionally well, and then all of the sudden you stopped. What has happened to cause you to stop your killing spree?" Allen said as a look of terror came upon your face when you realized what they were here for.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out!" Luciano yelled impatiently as you flinched. You reluctantly told everyone what had been going on. You even included your love making session with Arthur as you mentally slapped yourself. Everyone's eyes widened as their jaws dropped open when you finished.

"Zh-zhis is all part of your plan to kill zhe virtue Arthur Kirkland, right? I mean, you are a succubus." Lutz said nervously. You shook your head no.

"No, I've actually fallen in love with Arthur." You said as you lowered your head.

"You do realize that love between a demon and an angel is forbidden, right?" Oliver pointed out what you already knew. You nodded your head slowly.

"Because of this, you will be banned from Hell for all eternity." Allen announced and you nodded your head.

"Yes your majesty." You responded.

~Arthur's Dream~

Arthur was sitting at the royal banquet table with the other virtues and archangels: Alfred F. Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski, Yao Wang, Matthew Williams, Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Kiku Honda.

"We have appeared in your dream to discuss an important matter with you, dude." Alfred said sternly. Arthur flinched because he knew what they were here for.

"For over 2 years, your exorcism count has drastically decreased. What is the cause of this, aru?" Yao asked Arthur who looked down before reluctantly telling everyone the truth.

"You married and slept with a demon?!" Everyone simultaneously responded in shock.

"W-well, I didn't know she was a demon until we took our clothes off for sex." Arthur revealed.

"(f/n) is a succubus. She seduces people to find out if they're angels or not and as soon as she finds out, boom! She kills them. Don't you think this is part of her plan to finish you off?" Francis asked Arthur who shook his head.

"She knew I was an angel the day we met. She saw my wings at the hospital because the gown didn't cover my shoulder blades. If she killed angels as soon as she knew their identity as one, she would have finished me off that day." Arthur explained.

"Well regardless, you have committed the sin of falling in love with a demon, da? We have no choice but to ban you from Heaven for all eternity." Ivan pointed out what Arthur already knew.

"Yes, I understand." Arthur replied.

~Dream End~

Both of you suddenly woke up when your dreams ended roughly about the same time. It was early morning with the sun barely peeking out over the horizon.

"I can't believe I can never go back home." You and Arthur said simultaneously. Both of you looked at each other shocked.

"Did you get a dream from your homeland too?" Arthur asked as you nodded your head.

"Well I guess that means this is our home now." You said as you smiled, leaning in to kiss Arthur. He kissed you back.

"Yeah, this won't be too bad." Arthur admitted.

"But I'm going to miss my friends back at home. I'll miss all the attention I got from my underlings there." You said, your facial expression turning a bit sad. Arthur then kissed your forehead.

"We'll just make some underlings of our own then." Arthur said as he kissed you passionately on the lips. When you two parted, you smirked.

"You are a naughty angel." You said, playfully poking Arthur on his chest. He laughed and got on top of you.

"I guess I am." Arthur said as he got you ready for another love making session.


	10. His Smile [Sweden X Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, are the personification of the Åland islands which is located in the Baltic Sea between Finland and Sweden. Åland is actually a territory of Finland and is the only Swedish-speaking region of Finland.

You were the personification of the small islands of Åland (located between Finland and Sweden in the Baltic Sea). You are Finland's younger biological sister and live with the Nordic 5 in the same house. Sweden was your closest friend and crush. He had been your crush ever since Finland introduced you to him along with the other Nordics when you moved in with them 1 month ago. You were on a picnic with the Nordics. As you were eating, the time you met them replayed in your head.

~Flashback~

Finland was driving you from the airport to the house he and the other Nordics shared. Today was the day you would be moving in with the Nordic 5. You see, you had always lived in your home country. Finland, being the protective older brother he was, thought that you would be safer living with him, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland.

"Tino, what are the other Nordics like?" You asked your brother. He chuckled a bit.

"Well (y/n), they really are quite interesting. Sweden is kind of intimidating, but he's really nice once you get to know him more. Denmark is an energetic and cheerful guy. Norway is mostly emotionless and usually speaks in a monotone voice. Iceland is cool and composed and is actually Norway's younger biological brother. Norway always tries to get Iceland to call him 'big brother' but Iceland doesn't like to."

"You said I'd be safer living there, but I'm moving in with a bunch of guys!" You said as you pouted, crossing your arms in the passenger seat.

"(y/n), they aren't perverts. You'll be fine. Besides I'm there too." Finland replied.

"I guess it'll be okay if you're there." You said as Finland continued to drive to the Nordic house. When you arrived, Finland got your luggage out of the trunk for you and both of you entered the large house. The other Nordics were sitting in the large living room and talking.

"Hey everyone, there is someone I want you to meet. This is my younger sister and she will be living with us from now on." Finland announced as he put his hand on your shoulder.

"Hi I'm the country of Åland, but just call me (y/n)." You introduced yourself to the 4 males. They stood up to greet you. The first one to introduce himself was a tall spiky haired blonde.

"Hey (y/n)! Nice to meet you. I'm Matthias Køhler, but you can call me Denmark or Matthias is fine too." Denmark said as he came up to you and held out his hand which you shook. The next Nordic to greet you had grayish hair with a puffin perched on his shoulder.

"Hello (y/n), my name is Emil Stielsson. I mostly go by Iceland though." Iceland said as you two shook hands. The next one to introduce himself to you had light blonde hair and a floating hair curl.

"I'm Lukas Bondevik, but just call me Norway." Norway said in a monotone voice as you shook his hand. The last Nordic to come up to you was the tallest of them all, had platinum blonde hair and wore glasses.

"I'm Berwald Oxenstierna, call me Sweden." Sweden said in a low voice as he held out his hand which you took and shook. When your hands touched, Sweden blushed and smiled slightly. Honestly, you didn't understand why Finland said he was intimidating. He wasn't intimidating at all even though he towers over you. And it was really cute when he blushed as you made contact with each other as you shook hands. Even though you just met him, Sweden started to fill a special spot in your heart.

~End of Flashback~

"(y/n), (y/n), hey are you okay? You're staring off into space." Finland said, snapping you out of your daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking of the time when I met you guys the day I moved in with you a month ago." You said before taking another bite of your sandwich. Sweden sighed of what sounded like relief and smiled a little bit. God, you loved it when Sweden smiled. The fact that Sweden's smile is kind of faint makes it even cuter to you.

~Time Skip: 1 Month~

You've been living with the Nordics for 2 months now and you've really been enjoying living with them. They are all really nice to you, especially Sweden. Whenever Sweden sees that you're alone, he joins you to keep you company. You two end up talking to each other quite a bit too and Sweden smiles pretty much the whole time you're together.

~Time Skip: 9 Months~

You and your older brother Finland were in the living room in front of the fireplace sipping hot chocolate under a blanket together.

"So (y/n), it's been 11 months since you moved in with us. How do you like it here?" Finland asked you.

"I actually really like living with all of you guys. Everyone is so nice to me, especially Sweden." You answered your older brother as you start to blush a little bit. Finland smiled at you.

"Yeah, I've noticed he smiles a lot when he's with you. Sweden never really smiled much before I introduced him to you. He has also stopped calling me his wife ever since he met you, too." Finland said as you looked at him funny.

"What? You and Sweden were married?!" You asked your brother in shock. This was something Finland never told you. Well, it was pretty embarrassing so you could see why he kept it a secret. It also made you a little jealous.

"No, no, no, no, no! We were never married. I really don't know why he started calling me his wife in the first place. But anyways, he stopped doing that after you moved in with us." Finland clarified and you sighed in relief. There was a long pause before either of you spoke.

"Hey (y/n)?"

"Yeah Tino?"

"Do you like Sweden? As in romantically?" Finland asked you suddenly. You blushed furiously.

"Well, I uh, umm... yeah I do." You stuttered out your confession, still blushing. Finland chuckled a bit.

"I think Sweden likes you too. When I see you and Sweden together, he smiles and sometimes even blushes at times. He just seems happier when he's around you." Finland said with a smile on his face. If you were not mistaken, it seemed like he was a little relieved too. Little did you two know, Sweden had been walking by the living room just when Finland asked you if you liked Sweden.

~Sweden's P.O.V.~

I was heading towards the kitchen to get a glass of water when I heard (y/n) and her brother Finland talking with each other.

"Do you like Sweden? As in romantically?" Finland asked (y/n) suddenly as she started to blush furiously.

"Well, I uh, umm... yeah I do." (y/n) stuttered out her confession, her face still very red. I started to blush too when I heard that she liked me. I fell for (y/n) as soon as I laid my eyes on her. As I got to know her more, my love for her grew. I always thought I held romantic feelings for Finland, but I think that those feelings have shifted over to his younger sister instead. I'm glad to hear that she likes me back. I decided to enter the living room and confess to her.

~End of Sweden's P.O.V.~

"Good evening (y/n), Finland." Sweden says as he enters the living room, startling you both. You start blushing again.

"Swe-Sweden?! Did you hear our conversation?" You asked Sweden as he nodded his head yes. You started to blush even more.

"Finland's wrong about me liking you." Sweden told you as your heart sank and your face was showing it.

"I don't like you (y/n), I-I love you." Sweden confessed as your face lit up. You threw the blanket off and got up from your brother's side and ran into Sweden, hugging him tightly. You looked up at him with a big smile and tears of joy in your eyes as he hugged you back and smiled warmly down at you before kissing your forehead. Finland smiled too because it warmed his heart to see his younger sister and Sweden so happy together. He got up and approached you and Sweden.

"Hey Sweden, (y/n). I'm going to head to bed now. Goodnight and see you guys tomorrow!" Finland said as he passed the two of you and headed towards the stairs. You and Sweden both watched Finland go up the stairs before looking back at each other.

"So does that mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" You asked Sweden who started to blush a little.

"Uh yeah I guess so." Sweden replied as he averted his gaze to the side a little bit. You reached up and cupped his face in your hands and brought his head down to yours and kissed him on the lips. When your lips met, Sweden got wide eyed and blushed a red that would put Spain's tomatoes to shame. He soon got over the shock and started kissing you back. You ran your tongue along Sweden's bottom lip asking permission to enter which he granted. Your tongues fought for dominance, and you won. Unfortunately, you both had to breathe so you broke the kiss. The two of you panted as you looked into each other's eyes.

"Th-that felt really good." Sweden admitted as you nodded and smiled at him and he smiled back. Ah, his smile. It was the kind of smile that could make the rain clouds disappear. Just then, the grandfather clock down the hall dinged 11 times.

"Well it's getting late so I should head to bed now." You said as you started heading over to the stairs. You were about to go up the second step when Sweden gently grabbed your hand, making you look back at him. He was blushing heavily.

"U-umm (y/n), would you like to sleep with me tonight?" He asked you shyly. Your face became a bright red.

"Uh Sweden, I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet. I'm still a virgin and we just became girlfriend and boyfriend just now." You said as your face turned an even brighter red, if that was even possible. Sweden started to blush when he realized what you thought he meant.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean ha-have s-sex with me or anything. I just meant that we would share the same bed." Sweden clarified. You found it very cute that he stuttered when he said "have sex" like he was embarrassed to say it.

"Oh okay. Sorry I mistook what you said. Yeah, I'll sleep with you tonight." You said, smiling at him. Sweden smiled back and you both continued up the stairs together. You went to your room to change into your pajamas. When you opened the door, Sweden was there waiting for you wearing only sweat pants. Seeing Sweden shirtless made you blush a little. He held out his hand and you took it and walked hand-in-hand to Sweden's room. The moon shone brightly through the window illuminating the room, revealing that it was surprisingly neat inside. The messiest part of his room was the surface of his desk in the corner which was covered with drawings of furniture designs. After Sweden took off his glasses, he peeled back the covers for you and you climbed on his large bed. The bed bounced a little as he climbed into it as well. He wrapped his arms around your torso and pulled you close to him so that your back was against his bare chest, making you blush a little. His body warmth was quickly putting you to sleep. Just before you drifted off, he whispered something that made you feel even more warm inside:

"(y/n), I love you." Sweden whispered softly in your ear so that his breath tickled the nape of your neck. He then nuzzled his face into your shoulder.

"I love you too, Sweden." You said right before you fell asleep peacefully in Sweden's arms. You dreamed about your future with Sweden that night. At 7:00 AM Sweden's alarm clock went off, waking Sweden up, but not you. He sat up and turned the alarm clock before putting on his glasses. He stared at your calm sleeping form. He couldn't help but smile at how cute you were. It was too bad he had to wake you up.

"Hey (y/n), psst, wake up." Sweden whispered into your ear while shaking your shoulder gently. You still didn't wake up. Sweden then pressed his lips against yours and gave you a passionate kiss. You started moaning into the kiss, letting him know you were awake now so he broke the kiss. You opened your eyes and pouted when he parted.

"Aww come on. I just wanted a little more." You said as you crossed your arms. Sweden gently cupped your face in his hands and gave you a quick peck on the lips.

"There you go." He said to you before putting a white tank top on and started heading towards the door. You followed him to the door and he held it open for you. Thanking him, you walked out of Sweden's bedroom with him right behind you. The other 4 Nordics walked out of their bedrooms at the same time. They were surprised to see you come out of Sweden's room and not your own. Finland came up to you and Sweden. He looked a little upset.

"You didn't have sex with my younger sister, did you Sweden?" Finland questioned Sweden who shook his head no. Finland then looked at you for confirmation.

"He's telling the truth Tino! All we did was share the same bed, nothing else! Please don't be mad." You pleaded your older brother.

"I'm not mad. I'm just a little upset that you didn't tell me you were going to bed with Sweden is all. To be honest, I'm very supportive of your guys' relationship. But I still harbor protective older brother instincts." Finland explained. You came up to him and hugged him.

"It's okay, I understand. If I had a younger sibling, I'd probably be overprotective of them too. I'm really happy that you support me and Sweden together." You said as you tightened your embrace around Finland.

"Really, I am glad to see both you and Sweden so happy. I hope for the best for your future together." Finland said as he returned the hug.

~Time Skip~

It had been 5 years since you started dating Sweden. The Nordic house was unusually quiet today. You went into the living room to find Sweden and the other Nordics standing there discussing something. When they noticed you, they stopped talking and pushed Sweden towards you.

"Okay what is going on with you guys today. You're all acting kind of weird." You said as Sweden walked up to you and took your hands in his. As he did, he started blushing a little.

"We're going out to dinner tonight at 6:00. Just me and you (y/n)." Sweden said as you gave him a puzzled look.

"Wow, it's rare that we go out for dinner. I'm really looking forward to it." You smiled, squeezing Sweden's hands before leaving the room. 'Hmm, I wonder if this dinner has something to do with our 5th year anniversary.' You thought to yourself.

~Time Skip 6:00~

Sweden was at the door waiting for you in a suit and (f/c) tie which coincidentally matched your (f/c) dress that you decided to wear for tonight. Sweden's eyes widened and he blushed when he saw you.

"W-wow (y/n). Y-you look a-absolutely beautiful." He stuttered a little as you giggled.

"Thanks. You look very handsome yourself. Your tie even matches my dress!" You complimented Sweden who smiled at you.

"Well it's your favorite color so I decided to wear it tonight." He said as he reached up to straighten it more. He then held his hand out to you.

"Shall we get going?" He asked you as you nodded your head yes and took his hand. When you got to the restaurant, your eyes widened. It was the most expensive restaurant in town. The hostess seated you on the balcony which had a gorgeous view of the town.

"Oh Sweden, this is beautiful." You said as Sweden smiled at you.

"Not as beautiful as you though." He said as you just giggled, flattered by his comment. The waiter came and took both your orders and left you two alone. While waiting for the food, you both took this time to chat with each other. The entire time, Sweden smiled that smile that you loved. You remembered Finland told you Sweden rarely smiled before he met you and that he smiles a lot more because of you. Finally your food arrived and you both started eating. The food was absolutely delicious. You could now understand why this restaurant had such a good reputation. After your meal, you ordered dessert. While you were eating your dessert, Sweden pulled a small sparkly blue and yellow box out of his pocket. He then got up and walked to your side of the table and knelt on one knee in front of you. You brought your hands to your mouth and tears started to build up in your eyes as you realized what was happening. Sweden opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a blue diamond and two smaller yellow diamonds on each side of the blue diamond.

"(y/n), we've been dating for exactly 5 years now. And I think it's time that I ask you something. Will you marry me and be my wife?" Sweden asked you as you nodded your head.

"Yes Sweden! Yes I will!" You said as you hugged him and the tears of happiness flowed down your cheeks. Sweden smiled and leaned in to kiss you. You happily met his lips with yours and engaged in a passionate kiss. It was then that you saw a flash in the corner of your eye and you broke the kiss and looked in the direction of the flash to find the other 4 Nordics all dressed up. Denmark was smiling as he held up his phone in one hand and waved at you with the other. Norway held a video camera aimed at you and Sweden. Your older brother Finland was smiling teary eyed with his hands over his heart. Iceland winked at you, giving you a thumbs up. You then looked back at Sweden.

"I thought you said it was going to be just you and me at dinner." You said to Sweden.

"Well I needed someone to record this moment." Sweden said.

"Thank you Sweden. I can't wait to get married." You said as your smile returned and you gave Sweden another kiss on the lips.

~Time Skip~

It had been two months since you got engaged to Sweden and it was finally your wedding day. The Nordics, their friends, and your friends all attended the wedding. Sweden was waiting for you by the pulpit where the priest stood. You smiled up at Finland, your older brother, who began to walk arm-in-arm with you down the isle. When you got to the pulpit, Sweden took your hands in his as the priest began to speak.

"Do you, Berwald Oxenstierna, take (y/n) Väinämöinen, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Sweden responded, squeezing your hands gently. The priest turned to you.

"Do you, (y/n) Väinämöinen, take Berwald Oxenstierna, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you shall live?"

"I do." You responded, tears of joy coming to your eyes. Sweden then slipped your wedding ring on your left ring finger and you did the same for him. The priest spoke again.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Sweden removed your veil, placing one hand around your waist and the other on your back as he drew you close to him and kissed you passionately on the lips. Everyone cheered. You couldn't stop the tears of joy from leaving your eyes. Everyone came up to congratulate the two of you before heading over to The Nordic house for the reception. After dinner, there was a karaoke contest. Sweden went first, he was actually a pretty good singer. He called you, now his wife, up to join him and you both sang a duet together. Not only were you two a perfect match in love, but also a perfect match in singing. Everyone clapped and cheered. It was the happiest day of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your last name is Väinämöinen because you're Finland's younger biological sister.


	11. A War Started When We Kissed [Italy X Reader]

You are the small nation (Country Name). Before you gained your independence, you were a colony of Russia. He was a very oppressive and abusive towards you. You couldn't stand being under his rule so you declared war upon him to gain independence even though you knew it was most likely going to be fruitless. Despite all odds being against you, you won the war against Russia without any other nation's help. Ever since you miraculously won a war against Russia by yourself, no country dared to get on your bad side. It had been 4 years since your country was founded in 1935 and there were rumors that another world war was going to start. You were in your office at your mansion doing paperwork related to your country's politics and economy when you heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" You said loudly so that your voice could reach to the other side of the closed door.

"Hey (Country Name) It's Germany. I have something important I wanted to ask you. Can I come inside?" Germany's deep voice sounded through your office door.

"Yes, please come in." You answered and Germany opened your office door and entered.

"As you've probably heard, another world war is going to start soon. Probably within zhis year sometime. I wanted to ask you if you would side with zhe Axis Powers which consists of me, Italy, and Japan." Germany said to you as you put down your paperwork and sighed.

"Why me though?" You asked, crossing your arms across your chest.

"Because you're strong, (Country Name). You fought a war against Russia alone and won. Also Russia is one of zhe nations we're fighting against along with America, England, France, and China. Zhey call themselves zhe Allies." Germany explained as you raised an eyebrow. You thought for a while before reaching your decision.

"Okay, I'll join the Axis Powers. But I'm only doing this because of my grudge against Russia." You said as you uncrossed your arms and placed your hands on your desk.

"Thank you very much (Country Name). Follow me, please. I'll introduce you to my allies." Germany said as he started to leave your office and you stood up to go follow him. When you guys exited your front door, two men were standing there waiting. One was short and slim with black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a white naval uniform with black and gold accents. The other man was a bit taller, had short brown hair with a curl on the left side of his head and wore a blue military uniform. He had his eyes closed for some reason, and you found it oddly cute.

"Is this our new arry?" The shorter black haired man asked Germany, gesturing towards you.

"Ve~ she's really pretty." The brown haired man said, causing you to blush a little.

"Zhis is (Country Name)." Germany introduced you to the two men.

"Preased to meet you (Country Name). I am Japan. I'm rooking forward to working with you." Japan said as he bowed politely.

"Yeah, me too." You said, bowing in return.

"I'm Italy and I love pasta. Let's be friends!" Italy introduced himself cheerfully as he held out his hand. You smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Italy." You replied.

"Italy we're here to prepare for war, not make friends." Germany said sternly to Italy.

"But you and Japan are my friends and my allies. Why can't I be friends with (Country Name) too?" Italy asked Germany who opened his mouth to say something, but Japan interrupted him.

"He has a point, Germany." Japan said, gesturing towards Italy who smiled at Germany brightly.

"I'm going to put together zhe training regimen now. Japan please come with me and form zhe battle strategies. Don't let zhe friendship distract you from your training, got it Italy? We'll be back." Germany said as Italy vigorously nodded his head. Germany and Japan then left you and Italy alone. Italy watched as Germany and Japan walked away before turning towards you, his honey eyes sparkling. Wait a second, his eyes were actually open this time! Italy just stared at you for a while, smiling dreamily. His honey eyes were almost mesmerizing. The more you looked into his eyes, the more you became attracted to him. You didn't realize it, but you were started to blush.

"W-What?" You stuttered. Italy sighed dreamily before answering you.

"You're really beautiful, you know that? I don't get why Germany asked such a lovely lady like you to join us in war." Italy complimented you, causing you to blush even more.

"W-Well I did defeat Russia in a war to gain my independence without anyone's help." You told Italy who looked at you with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ve~ really?! Just looking at that guy scares me. I can't even imagine fighting him on my own. You're really amazing (Country Name). I wish I was strong like you." Italy complimented you again. You chuckled a bit from his comment.

"But aren't you a descendant of the mighty Roman Empire?" You asked Italy who looked up at the sky.

"Yeah but I'm not strong like he was. But he fell because he attained too much power." Italy said sadly, still looking up at the blue cloudless sky.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize..." You apologized.

"It's okay. I don't want to become too powerful because I don't want to end up like Grandpa Rome, but at the same time I wish I was strong. I've always been ruled by someone else because I'm weak." Italy said. You put your arm around Italy which startled him a little because he wasn't expecting you to do that.

"Well Germany's putting together training regimens for us. We'll grow stronger together. Besides, I'm pretty sure it wasn't power alone that brought the Roman Empire down. It takes more than too much power for a nation to crumble. So don't worry about it, okay?" You said as you smiled at Italy, trying to reassure him. He looked at you and smiled back.

"Okay (Country Name)." Italy said as you gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey, how about we get to know each other better while we wait for Germany and Japan." You suggested as Italy nodded his head in agreement. You both sat down in the grass and started exchanging facts about yourselves.

~Time Skip~

You and Italy had been chatting for about 20 minutes now, both learning a lot about each other. You found out that you and Italy were actually almost opposites. But even so, you felt more and more attracted to him the more you learned about him.

"Heh, so this is what they mean when they say opposites attract." You said under your breath quietly. Italy tilted his head to the side as he looked at you.

"Huh? Did you say something, (Country Name)?" Italy asked you as you started to blush a bit.

"Uh, i-it was n-nothing important." You stuttered, blushing a little more.

"Ve~ okay." Italy said as you mentally sighed with relief and an awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Germany and Japan came back shortly after.

"Hey Italy, (Country Name). I've got our training regimens done and Japan has all our battle strategies planned out. Let's go over zhe regimens and strategies together. We'll start working on everything tomorrow and will make changes if needed." Germany said, holding up two pieces of paper in the air. You and Italy stood up and went over to join Germany and Japan.

~Time Skip: The Next Day~

It was early in the morning and you left your place to meet up with your new allies to start training and preparing for the war. You wore a (f/c) tank top, black athletic leggings and your favorite sneakers. Your (h/c) hair was tied in a ponytail. When you arrived at the track field that Germany told you to meet at, everyone except Italy was there.

"Hey where's Italy?" You asked Germany and Japan.

"He should be here soon." Japan said, looking around for Italy. About 30 minutes passed until Italy showed up.

"Italy! What did I tell you about being on time?!" Germany yelled at Italy who cringed.

"I'm sorry Germany! Romano forgot to make the tomato sauce last night so I had to make it then make the pasta and eat it. Please don't hit me!" Italy explained. Germany sighed.

"You're going to run 4 extra laps because you were late. Just don't do zhis again." Germany said sternly to Italy who groaned at the fact that he had to run 4 additional laps around the track. The four of you then walked to the track start line and got into position.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Germany shouted as the four of you started running. You took the lead with Germany not far behind you, Japan a bit behind him, and Italy way behind him. Soon, you, Germany, and Japan finished your laps. Italy still had a ways to go since he was a lot slower and he had 4 extra laps to run. You watched Italy as he tried to complete his laps.

~Time Skip~

It was Italy's final lap and you could tell he was struggling so you ran up to and alongside him.

"Hey Italy. If you can outrun me in your last lap, I'll take you out to lunch." You said, trying to motivate Italy.

"Really (Country Name)?" Italy asked you as you nodded your head yes.

"Yes, really. Lunch is on me if you can beat me." You said winking as your ponytail swished side to side while you jogged next to Italy.

"Okay." Italy agreed. You nodded your head.

"Ready, set, sprint!" You yelled as you increased your pace and stride with astounding speed. You were getting close to the finish line when you felt a gust of air whoosh past you. Your eyes widened as you saw Italy cross the finish line in front of you.

"Wha-?!" You gasped as you crossed the finish line. Italy came to a stop and lay down in the middle of the track, panting to catch his breath. You walked over to Italy also panting from the race. You held out your hand to Italy who took it and you helped him to his feet. Germany and Japan joined the two of you.

"Now what exactly did you terr Itary to make him run so fast?" Japan asked you.

"I just told him if he could outrun me in his final lap, I'd treat him to lunch." You smiled. Germany and Japan just stared, opened jawed.

"Zhat's it?!" Germany yelled, making you, Japan, and Italy jump.

"Yeah that's all I told him. Right Italy?" You looked at Italy.

"Mmmhmm!" Italy said excitedly, grinning widely.

"Anyways, let's get back to training." Germany said as Italy groaned again. You put your hand on Italy's shoulder, startling him a little.

"If you can beat me in all the different exercises, I'll treat you to lunch for the entire week." You whispered in Italy's ear. When he heard you say that, he perked up right away. As the morning faded into noon, Italy trained like crazy trying to beat you to earn his reward. He ended beating you in every exercise. Germany and Japan were shocked at how well Italy did. When training was over, you went over to Italy and handed him a towel and water bottle.

"See? I knew you could do it!" You praised Italy who smiled up at you from the bench.

"I surprised myself. I didn't know I was capable of doing all that training. You're really hard to beat, but I was determined to get one week of free lunches." Italy said before chugging down the water bottle you gave him. You chuckled at him. When Italy finished his drinking his water, you helped him up to his feet and went to go get lunch.

~Time Skip~

It was September 1 of 1939 and it had been 9 months since you joined the Axis Powers. Over the time you've spent time together, training, drilling, or just hanging out, you became really good friends with Italy, Germany, and Japan. You were closest to Italy though. Thanks to your reward of a daily free lunch to motivate Italy, he had been doing great in his training and therefore you guys went out to lunch pretty much everyday. You've gotten to know Italy very well and he had really taken a special spot in your heart. You had a feeling he felt the same way about you too, but you weren't completely sure. One lunch time after training, you and Italy were eating at the usual Italian restaurant. Your feelings for Italy were starting to overflow and you decided that you would confess your feelings for him right then and there. You swallowed your food and started to say it.

"Italy?" "(Country Name)?" You both said simultaneously.

"Oh sorry, go ahead." You apologized as Italy shook his head.

"No it's okay, lady's first." He said as you started to blush.

"Umm Italy? I like you. Like, like like you." You said awkwardly, your blush getting brighter. Italy blinked a couple times and blushed when he heard what you said.

"Really (Country Name)? I feel the same way about you, too. I was going to confess my feelings for you but then you spoke when I spoke. I wasn't expecting for you to confess too. But I'm glad we both feel the same way about each other." Italy said, smiling warmly. Your heart skipped a beat when Italy confessed as well. Italy took your hands in his and looked you deep in your (e/c) eyes with his honey ones.

"So will you be my girlfriend, (Country Name)?" Italy asked you as you giggled a little.

"Well duh! Of course I will!" You said as you playfully punched his shoulder. Italy just laughed before he leaned in to kiss you and you gladly kissed him back. As you two were kissing, Germany and Japan burst into the restaurant which startled the two of you.

"Sorry to interrupt the two of you." Japan apologized, out of breath like he had just ran a marathon.

"Zhis is an emergency! Zhe Allies are attacking!" Germany yelled as you and Italy stood up from your seats. Germany and Japan lead the way to the military base as you and Italy ran after them. The four of you climbed down into the underground bunker and latched the trap-like door shut just as you heard a huge bang and the ground rumbled. Italy clung to you, trembling. You wrapped your arms around Italy.

"Well this has been one crazy day. Italy and I confess our love for each other and kiss, the next thing we know, we're getting bombed by the Allies." You said, wiping the sweat off your forehead.

"(Country Name), I'm scared." Italy said looking at you with terror written all over his face. You looked deep into Italy's honey eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Italy. This is what we trained for. We will protect each other at all costs." You said before giving Italy a quick peck on the lips. That seemed to calm him down a bit. Then the next bomb shell hit the ground near the bunker entrance rattling the entire underground fortress. Italy held onto you tighter, almost squeezing the life out of you. That training really did increase his physical strength.

"Ouch Italy, you're squeezing too hard. That training made you a lot stronger." You squeaked out.

"Sorry about that (Country Name)." Italy apologized as he loosened his hold on you.

"We'll make it out of this war alive, okay? We worked hard and we've got each other as well as Germany and Japan." You said to comfort Italy who smiled.

"Yeah." Italy said quietly, fear still present in his vocal tone.

~Time Skip: 6 Years 1 Day~

It was September 2 of 1945 and World War II had finally come to an end with the Allies winning the war. You and Italy remained together during the entirety of the war and when it ended, you two got married. You had a daughter together with Italy a year later which you named Sicily. Life with your family is just blissful.


	12. From Vacation to Home [Germany X Reader]

It was February 1st and you had just arrived in Hamburg, Germany for a vacation with your best friend from childhood. You and your best friend were obsessed with Germany and its culture and history for the longest time. Your best friend recently got married to a part time commercial pilot. He was scheduled to fly to Hamburg, Germany on February 1st and for another flight back to your hometown from Berlin, Germany on February 28th. Your best friend's husband generously offered to fly you guys to and from Germany free of charge. So here you were in Hamburg, Germany with your best friend. Since you guys were going to be here for a month, you decided to visit 9 different cities popular among tourists, spending 3 days in each one. Your vacation starts in Hamburg, then you guys head to Dusseldorf, then Cologne, then Frankfurt, then Heidelberg, then Munich, then Dresden, then Leipzig, and finally Berlin.

~Time Skip~

You and your best friend were heading to your last destination: Berlin, Germany. Your vacation so far has been a blast and it was going by way too quickly. When you arrived in Berlin, you and your best friend went shopping for more souvenirs to take back home. You guys went into almost every shop in the shopping strip. At the end of the strip, you saw a cuckoo clock shop. You really liked clocks, in fact you collected all kinds of clocks and watches. Your best friend wasn't really interested, but you dragged her into the shop anyways. The shop was empty except for the clocks and the owner who was busy working on a new cuckoo clock. He was very muscular with blonde slicked back hair and sky blue eyes. When he noticed you two, he jumped back in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry, we didn't mean to startle you." You apologized. The shop owner dusted his hands off on his work apron.

"No it's fine. I just don't get zhat many customers, so I vas surprised vhen I saw you and your friend zhere. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt I'm zhe owner of zhis shop. I make all zhese cuckoo clocks by hand myself." Ludwig held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ludwig. I'm (y/n) and this is my best friend (bff/n)." You said as you shook his hand and gestured to your best friend who smiled and waved.  
"So what brings you here to Berlin? How long are you going to be staying." Ludwig asked you.

"Me and (bff/n) are on a one month vacation in Germany. We picked 9 German cities that are popular among tourists and are staying 3 days in each city. This is the last city we're visiting before heading back ." You answered.

"Oh, I see. Well please enjoy your short stay here in Berlin." Ludwig said as he started to work on a cuckoo clock again. If you weren't mistaken, it sounded like Ludwig sounded a little disappointed. You started to look around at all the cuckoo clocks, trying to pick out which one to buy. After spending 10 more minutes looking around, you finally picked one out. It was the most expensive one. Buying this clock would use up all the money you had left for this trip. You wouldn't be able to pay your share for the hotel room you and your best friend would be sharing. But Ludwig said he didn't get very many customers and you wanted to help him out. You went up to Ludwig.

"Excuse me Ludwig, I'd like to buy one of your clocks." You told Ludwig who stopped working on his cuckoo clock. He looked up to you and smiled.

"Okay, vhich one?" Ludwig said as he stood up and started following you as you walked up to the clock you wanted which was mounted up out of your reach.

"I'd like that one." You said, pointing to the cuckoo clock above you. Ludwig reached up and grabbed the clock off the wall and checked the price. His eyes widened a bit, but then he brought it to the checkout counter and you followed.

"That will be €1,346.86 please." Ludwig said as he started to package up the clock. You got your money out to pay for the clock. Your best friend came up behind you.

"Can we please leave? I want to go to a restaurant for dinner, then go back to our hotel to wind down. It's already 5:00 pm now." (bff/n) said impatiently.

"Just a minute, I'm buying a clock right now." You said as you gave Ludwig the money. Your best friend's eyes widened when she saw how much money you were spending.

"(y/n), isn't that all the money you have for this trip?! How are you going to pay your share for the hotel expenses?! We still have 2 more days here in Berlin! I can't believe you!" (bff/n) yelled at you.

"I just wanted to help Ludwig out. He says he doesn't get many customers." You told your best friend. She still wasn't happy.

"Well since you were careless with your money and spent it all on a stupid clock, you can figure out where to to stay and how to get home on your own." (bff/n) said as she started to storm out of the store, leaving you and Ludwig alone in the shop. Ludwig looked at you worriedly.

"You spent all your remaining money just to help me out?" Ludwig asked you and you nodded your head yes.

"I also like to collect clocks and watches too." You said, smiling.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Ludwig said, shaking his head. You reached up and put your hand on his shoulder which made him look at you.

"I wanted to do this." You said as you smiled at him. But your smile disappeared when you remembered what your best friend told you. Now you had no place to stay and no way to get home. Your best friend was your source of shelter and only way home from this vacation. Ludwig seemed to be reading your mind.

"Vell you could stay at my place for the rest of your vacation. I'll also pay for zhe plane ride home. You don't have to worry about paying me back when you get home." Ludwig offered. Your eyes widened at his generosity.

"Oh you don't have to do that for me. Besides you said you get barely any customers. How are you going to afford all that?" You said.

"I'm zhe son of zhe leader of Germany. I have lots of money through inheritance. Zhis is why I said you didn't need to spend all your money just to help me out. Running zhis cuckoo clock shop is just a hobby. Besides how vill you afford to stay somewhere and get back home?" Ludwig said as he walked around the checkout counter until he was standing in front of you. Well, he was right. How could you afford anything right now? You decided to take up on Ludwig's offer.

"Okay I'll take up on your offer. Thank you Ludwig." You said as you gave him a quick hug. Ludwig blushed a bit when you hugged him. He wasn't used to anyone giving him hugs, especially beautiful women.

"It's really no problem. I can't just let a lovely lady like you to figure out how to survive on her own." Ludwig said as he smiled at you, causing you to blush a little. 'Why am I blushing? Am I starting to fall for Ludwig?' You asked yourself inside your head. You then got out your cell phone and called your former best friend and told her to drop your luggage off at the cuckoo clock shop. After your luggage arrived, Ludwig put it all in the trunk of his sports car. He then took you out to the most expensive restaurant in Berlin. After dinner, he drove you to his house. It was a huge German tudor style mansion. Your jaw dropped in awe at the size and architecture of his home. Ludwig pulled into the spacious garage and grabbed all your luggage for you. He walked up to the large door and unlocked it, then let your in. It was even more grand inside than it was on the outside. Ludwig showed you to one of the guest bedrooms you were to stay in and dropped off your luggage in your room. He then took you on a tour of his house so you knew where everything was if you needed anything. It was starting to get late when the tour was finished so Ludwig walked you to your room. Before he left you to get ready for bed, he turned back to you.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my room across the hall from yours." Ludwig reminded you. And with that, you nodded your head and he walked across the hall to his room.

~Time Skip~

You were at Tegel Airport in Berlin, Germany waiting in line to go through security. Ludwig was waiting with you. Your stay in Berlin at Ludwig's mansion was the highlight of your trip. You were actually glad your best friend, well now former best friend, left you behind. You got to spend time with Ludwig and get to know more about him. You also got to learn a lot about Germany too since Ludwig was the son of Germany's leader. You began to develop feelings for Ludwig over the time you spent with him. You really didn't want to leave Germany because of him. Little did you know, Ludwig had developed feelings for you too and he didn't want to see you go home. When you got to the front of the line of airport security, Ludwig said goodbye to you and started to walk away. You looked in Ludwig's direction and stood there at front of the line, making everyone behind you irritated.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" The airport guard asked you as you sniffed and rubbed your eyes. You didn't even realize it yourself that you were crying. Suddenly, you ran off towards Ludwig and tackled him with a hug.

"(y-y/n)?" Ludwig said, sounding surprised when he realized it was you.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you. I love you Ludwig." You said as you buried your face into his broad chest and hugged him tighter. Ludwig returned your embrace.

"Ich liebe dich auch, (y/n)." Ludwig whispered in your ear. You felt warm and fuzzy inside when he said that because you understood what he said. You smiled up at him as he smiled down at you. Both your lips met in a sweet kiss. You then left the airport hand-in-hand with Ludwig and headed back to his mansion. When you got there, you called your former best friend. Her phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Her voice came through.

"I'm calling you to tell you that I'm going to live in Germany with Ludwig. We're going out now." You told her the shocking news, hoping to make her jealous in revenge for what she did to you.

"So you called to tell me that you're staying in Berlin just because you started dating that poor cuckoo clock shop owner?" She scoffed over the phone.

"Actually Ludwig is the son of the leader of Germany so he's quite wealthy. That cuckoo clock shop is just a hobby of his. He lives in a German tudor style mansion." You bragged to her. Only silence came through the phone.

"Anyways, thanks for inviting me on your vacation to Germany. I am able to live my dream with the man I love thanks to you." You told your former best friend through the phone. You then hung up on her, smiling in satisfaction. Ludwig came up behind you and wrapped his strong arms around you, nuzzling his nose into your neck making you giggle.

"So who vere you calling?" Ludwig asked you.

"Oh, nobody important." You told him as you turned around and kissed him on the lips.


	13. Tomato Face [Romano X Reader] pt 1

It was a lovely day in Naples, Italy. You're the personification of (Country Name) and you were having a picnic dinner in the park with Romano. You and Romano are the best of friends. He normally curses and acts grumpily towards everyone except for you. When he's around you, he's a totally different person. He's friendly towards you, minds his manners, and is overall cheerful. You've known Romano ever since you guys were little and he was still under Spain's control. Over the years, you've developed romantic feelings for Romano but you never asked him out because you didn't want to risk ruining the friendship you guys had. You hoped that Romano liked you the way you liked him, it was your dream. You often thought about how much he's grown since you both met as little kids. You remember the day you met Romano like it happened a couple days ago.

~Flashback~

You had been close to Spain for a long time, but you haven't seen him for a while because he said he had his hands full with a troublesome underling. Apparently, this underling was about your age and was supposed to be helping Spain clean his house up, but he always ended up making it messier so Spain has to clean it up himself. One day you found Spain in his tomato garden and offered to help him with house work, but he said he could handle it on his own and that you were too young to help him out.

"Spain please let me help you with house work." You pleaded Spain with a friendly smile.

"Thanks (Country Name), but I can handle everything myself. Besides you're a little girl, I can't burden you with chores. Maybe when you get a little older you can help me out." Spain declined your offer again.

"Oh come on Spain! Let me help out! I like to help people and I also want to meet Romano. Besides he's around my age and you try to make him do chores too." You tried to reason with Spain while looking up at him pouting before making a sad puppy dog face. Spain chuckled then knelt down on one knee and patted your head.

"Oh (Country Name). I can never seem to win an argument with you. And I can't say no when you look at me like that. Okay, you can come over to meet Romano and help out around the house." Spain said as he smiled while getting up and leading you up to his house. A smug grin spread across your face as you two approached his house. When the both of you walked inside, a boy about your height and age came running up to Spain in an angry fit. The boy had hazel eyes and short dark brown hair with a cute curl sticking out to the right from the front of his head. When he got to Spain he started hitting him and yelling at him.

"What took you so long you tomato bastard?! I waited for you to get back for a very long time! I was starting to worry that something terrible had happened to you!" The boy threw a fit as Spain looked happy that the boy was concerned for his safety.

"Now, now Romano calm down. It's okay, I'm back so there's no need to worry about me anymore." Spain said with a soothing tone to calm Romano down which didn't seem to work.

"No, it's not okay! I needed to use the bathroom but this house is too damn big and I couldn't find the bathroom in time!" Romano said as he pointed at a little yellow puddle on the wooden floor as his face grew red from embarrassment.

"What?! You peed on the floor?!" Spain yelled in disbelief and annoyance.

"Well it's your fault for having such a big house!" Romano argued back. Romano's face was red with embarrassment and anger this time which reminded you of a ripe tomato and you started to giggle as Spain and Romano argued back and forth. Your laughter caught both their attention and they stopped arguing.

"Oh by the way Romano, there's someone I want you to meet. This is (Country Name). She wanted to come over and help me with housework. Maybe you could learn to be willing to help out like her. Now I've got to go back and tend to my tomato garden. Don't cause any trouble Romano. And (Country Name), I'm counting on you to get the house clean. Get along you two." Spain said as he waved before heading back out to his tomato garden, leaving you and Romano alone together.

"That stupid jerk face Spain thinks all I do is cause trouble. I try to clean the house but I'm clumsy and end up making even more of a mess." Romano said as you got out a mop and a bucket of soapy water and started to mop up Romano's pee puddle. His face grew red with embarrassment from you cleaning up his pee.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Romano yelled at you while running towards you with a bright red face. He quickly grabbed the mop handle and yanked it out of your hands.

"I was cleaning up the house starting with the 'accident' you had on the floor." You answered simply with a small smile. Romano's face grew even more red because he was getting flustered. 'I hate cleaning the house because Spain told me to, but I can't let (Country Name) clean up my piss. That would be rude of me to let a girl as pretty as her clean up after me, plus it's embarrassing. Damn it Spain, why did you have to introduce me to (Country Name) right after I had an accident? Now she's going to think I'm a baby that's still in potty training.' Romano thought to himself while staring at you with a flustered look on his face. Based on Romano's expression, you could basically read his mind. You looked at him and started to giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Romano asked you as he pretended to be mad at you which didn't convince you because you could see through his act.

"You're cute when you get flustered. Your face turns red like a ripe tomato. It looks like you have a tomato for a face. Your nickname should be tomato face." You said, still giggling.

"I'm not cute! Go find something else to clean, I'll take care of this." Romano said as he continued where you were forced to leave off on cleaning his pee puddle. You chuckled and found a feather duster and started dusting off surfaces. Both you and Romano worked hard together on cleaning up the rest of the house, chatting with each other occasionally. By the time Spain came back from his tomato garden with a large basket full of fresh ripe tomatoes, the entire house was spotless.

"Wow the house looks amazing! I'm impressed that you managed to get the entire house clean by yourself." Spain praised you as he patted your head. An angry look formed on Romano's face because Spain was giving you all the credit for what you both did together.

"Oh I didn't do it alone. Romano helped me clean the house." You smiled as you slung your arm around Romano's shoulders, making him blush slightly.

"See? I don't always cause trouble. Don't just assume I'm a lazy kid, you jerk." Romano said, crossing his arms with an angry pout on his face while still blushing. Both you and Spain chuckled.

~End of Flashback~

"Hey (Country Name), you're spacing out. Are you okay?" Romano asked you, sounding concerned as he gently shook your arm, snapping you out of your daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about the day I met you. I remember it to the last detail. You were so embarrassed, you stopped me from cleaning up your 'accident' on the floor and took care of it yourself even though Spain told me to tidy up the house. You should have seen your face though. It was all red like a ripe tomato. I remember I used to tease you by calling you tomato face whenever your face got red." You giggled as you ran the memory through your head again. Romano's face reddened from embarrassment of the memory, then his expression softened and his face returned to its normal color as he turned towards you.

"Well I couldn't have a girl as beautiful as you clean up a mess I made. And besides, Spain told me to stay out of trouble. It would cause you trouble to let you tidy up the house by yourself." Romano said as he leaned closer to you, his face inches from your own. His closeness caused you to feel warm and fuzzy inside and your heartbeat to rise quickly.

"Umm Romano? W-why are you so close?" You stuttered a little as Romano leaned in a little closer so that his breath tickled your nose.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." Romano said in a low, romantic tone.

"Do wha- mph!" Your sentence was cut off when Romano closed the gap between you and him and pressed his lips to yours. It surprised you at first, but you soon melted into the kiss which went from sweet and gentle to hot and passionate. Romano licked at your lips, asking permission to enter which you granted and your tongues engaged in a hot wet tango. When you parted, a string of saliva was the only thing connecting your tongues.

"I've loved you ever since that day we met as little kids. I thought you were stunningly beautiful and you still are. As I've gotten to know you more over the years, my love for you has only deepened. You are my best friend, but I want to be more than just your best friend. I want to be your lover, your one and only. (y/n), will you be my girlfriend?" Romano asked, using your real name to make sure you knew he was serious.

"Yes, of course I will Lovino! I've loved you for a long time as well. You just made my dream come true." You said as you tackled him with a hug, knocking him over.

"Oops, sorry about that." You apologized as you hovered over him. A smirk made its way onto his face as he got up and pushed you down so he was on top of you. He then leaned in and gave you another passionate kiss.


	14. Tomato Face [Romano X Reader] pt 2 LEMON

"I've loved you ever since that day we met as little kids. I thought you were stunningly beautiful and you still are. As I've gotten to know you more over the years, my love for you has only deepened. You are my best friend, but I want to be more than just your best friend. I want to be your lover, your one and only. (y/n), will you be my girlfriend?" Romano asked, using your real name to make sure you knew he was serious.

"Yes, of course I will Lovino! I've loved you for a long time as well. You just made my dream come true." You said as you tackled him with a hug, knocking him over.

"Oops, sorry about that." You apologized as you hovered over him. A smirk quickly made its way onto his face as he sat up and pushed you down so that he was on top of you. He then leaned in and gave you another passionate kiss. This kiss however, was more aggressive and hungry than the previous one. Romano licked along your lips asking for entrance which you decided to teasingly decline. Romano, not getting what he wanted, trailed his hand slowly down your side then to your ass which he gave a little squeeze. This caused you to gasp in surprise, allowing Romano to thrust his tongue inside your mouth and explore his new territory. You didn't even fight back because the pleasure he was giving you was too great and you didn't want to stop it. You were both so indulged with each other that you forgot you were in the middle of the park until you both heard people start to whisper while glancing at the two of you strangely. Romano broke the kiss and sat up which caused you to give him a disappointed and puzzled look.

"Let's go somewhere else. It seems like we're attracting unwanted attention." Romano said as you smiled. Romano smiled in return and helped you up. You both packed up your stuff from the picnic dinner and walked to Romano's car and put it all in the trunk. You both then drove off to a beach on the Gulf of Naples. By the time you arrived, the sun was about to set. You got the picnic blanket out of the trunk and laid it down on the sand. Romano sat on it and you joined him in watching the sun set on the watery horizon.

"The sunset is beautiful tonight." You sighed dreamily as you rested your head against Romano's shoulder. He raised his hand and stroked your cheek and looked lovingly into your eyes.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you (y/n)." Romano said, using your real name again as he leaned in to kiss you.

"Mmn... Romano." You mumbled into the kiss as it became more hot and passionate. You started to tangle your hands in Romano's hair as the kiss became more intense. At one point, you stroked his curl by accident. This caused him to moan into the kiss before he pulled back, his face starting to turn red.

"I-I'm sorry Romano. Did I hurt you?" You apologized, concerned about why he pulled back from the kiss.

"No, i-it's just... you stroked my curl. It acts as my erogenous zone. I'm sorry, but I can't really hold myself back now." Romano said in a low husky voice as lust began to swirl wildly in his eyes.

"What? Romano wai- mph!" You began to say when Romano pinned you down by your wrists on the blanket and started to kiss you aggressively. You were surprised by his sudden roughness, but you kinda liked it at the same time. His left hand let go of your right wrist and traveled to your right breast which he started to massage, making you moan into the kiss with pleasure. He then lowered his hips to yours and began grinding into you. You could really feel his erection which was restrained by his clothes. This turned you on even more. You reached down and grabbed the hem of Romano's shirt, pulling up a bit. He broke the kiss and finished taking off his shirt and the rest of his clothes before taking your clothes off as well. You instinctively covered your chest and lower region. You've never exposed yourself to anyone before so you felt vulnerable and nervous.

"You have no reason to cover yourself up. You're beautiful (y/n)." Romano said with a soothing tone while using your real name again. You blushed at Romano's compliment but you still didn't remove your hands.

"It's not that I'm self conscious. I'm just nervous. I've never had sex before so..." You trailed off as Romano reached out towards you and gently placed his hand on your cheek.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, but I can't promise that it will be pain free." Romano said reassuringly as you slowly removed your hands out of the way, allowing him to get a full view of your body. His eyes widened a bit at your beauty as he took in every detail. Your face turned a bright shade of red from him staring at you like that.

"You used to tease me by calling me tomato face whenever I blushed, but now your face is as red as a tomato. Looks like I'm not the only one with a tomato face. Anyways, the reason I was blushing is because I was imagining you naked. I've wanted to see you like this for a very long time, but I didn't expect you to be so... god, you're gorgeous." Romano said before lowering his head down to your left breast and began sucking on it, causing you to gasp and moan. His left hand trailed its way up and down your body before it made its way to your right breast and massaged it. After a minute, he switched breasts to give the other the same treatment. You were in complete ecstasy and were a moaning mess, tangling your hands in Romano's hair and accidentally brushing his curl in the process. He stopped sucking on your breast while letting out a moan and suddenly thrust his hips hard, causing you to yelp and hiss in pain because his penis broke past your hymen.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm so sorry (y/n). I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just, you touched my curl again and I lost control of myself a little. We can stop if you're not ready to continue." Romano said while looking into your (e/c) eyes worriedly with his hazel ones as he pulled out. You gripped his arms because you didn't want to stop.

"It's okay Romano. Let's continue, I mean, we've already come this far. I'll be fine." You said, smiling as you reached up and gently stroked Romano's cheek.

"You sure?" Romano asked you out of concern.

"Yes." You replied, smiling warmly which made Romano's heart flutter. He gulped nervously before slowly reinserting his penis into your entrance. It didn't hurt nearly as much as the first time he entered you. Romano, not wanting to hurt you again, remained completely still inside of you so you could adjust to his size. However, it took all his willpower to keep himself from pounding into you. The ache of desperation was clearly showing on his face.

"You can move now. Don't worry, I can handle it." You told Romano as a look of relief washed over his face because he no longer had to stay still. He immediately began thrusting into you, moaning and panting as he did. His pace was a bit slow but his thrusts were powerful and they drove you crazy, causing you to moan loudly as well. But you had suspicion that he still might be holding himself back a bit. You know Romano really cares about you. He was being extra cautious with making love to you. He wanted your first time to be an amazing experience, especially since it was with him. You were happy that Romano was being gentle for your sake, but you also wanted him to get pleasure out of it too.

"Y-you don't have to h-hold yourself back, Lovino. You can m-move faster, I-I'll be fine." You managed to say between your panting and moaning, using Romano's real name to reassure him further. He nodded in response and started thrusting his hips faster and harder. This change of pace sent both of you deeper into the depths of pleasure. During one thrust, Romano hit a certain spot inside of you that caused you to see stars and experience pure bliss, your g-spot.

"There, hit there again! A-ah!" You yelled in ecstasy. Romano grabbed one of your legs and placed it on his shoulder so he could reach your g-spot easier. He was now hitting your g-spot with every thrust and you could feel yourself approaching your climax.

"L-Lovino, I'm almost there!" You announced as you were seconds away from your limit. You could tell that Romano was almost at his limit as well because you could feel his penis throbbing inside of you and his thrusts became more frantic.

"Me too (y/n)... I'm gonna cum! Hgn!" Romano finished saying as he released his semen with one last powerful thrust which hit your g-spot hard, driving you over the edge as you came immediately after he did. After he finished ejaculating, he collapsed on top you with his penis still inside while both of you panted. He didn't want to leave your warm core just yet. You wrapped your arms around him in a gentle embrace as both of you leaned in for a kiss. Your lips parted and Romano slowly pulled out his now flaccid length. There was a thin string of yours and Romano's cum that briefly connected your womanhood to the tip of Romano's penis before it severed.

"Ti amo tanto (y/n)." Romano said to you in his native tongue as he lovingly pressed his forehead against yours.

"I love you too Lovino." You said as you cupped his face and closed the distance between you by gently pressing your lips against his in another short sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti amo tanto = I love you so much


End file.
